That Girl!
by ruhanlu
Summary: Pertemuan tidak terduga apalagi menyangkut hidup dan mati akan selalu berbekas diingatan. Begitu pula untuk Oh Sehun. Ia begitu terobsesi menemukan penyelamatnya hingga menyewa detektif untuk mencarinya. Namun apa jadinya jika secara tidak sengaja ia malah menemukannya sendiri dan gadis itu justru berkata, "K-kau siapa?"/Masih sangat Newbie :v (It's HunHan story)
1. Chapter 1

Musim panas di China bukanlah musim favorit turis. Matahari yang bersinar begitu cerahnya membuat sebagian orang enggan untuk sekedar keluar rumah. Namun ditengah perkotaan Beijing yang sibuk ini, seorang pemuda tampan bak titisan dewa berjalan dengan angkuhnya di sepanjang trotoar. Kemeja putih yang melekat pas di tubuh atletisnya dan celana hitam khas eksekutif muda menunjukkan bahwa pemuda ini bukanlah seorang turis. Kacamata hitam _ray ban_ bertengger manis di hidungnya.

Semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya selalu berdecak kagum dan terperangah namun ia tak begitu perduli. Tujuannya hanya satu, melarikan diri dari kepenatannya dan tenggelam di keramaian asing. Akan tetapi kegiatan itu terganggu oleh ponsel di saku celananya yang bergetar berkali-kali hingga membuatnya jengah. Dengan terpaksa ia akhirnya mengangkat telepon tersebut.

" _Wae?!_ "

" _Yah_ , Oh Sehun! Bagaimana mungkin kau pergi begitu saja ditengah-tengah rapat? Kau gila ya?" cerca orang di sambungan tersebut.

"Ck, aku malas berlama-lama dengan para penjilat itu."

Umpatan demi umpatan terdengar diujung telepon. Kentara sekali orang disana kesal luar biasa mendengar jawaban tersebut. "Kau pikir aku tidak, hah? _Ppalli dorawa!_ Kau itu direkturnya, aku hanya wakil, bodoh!"

"Chanyeol, aku percayakan padamu. Kututup teleponnya." Tanpa rasa berdosa pria bernama Oh Sehun ini mengakhiri telepon itu begitu saja. Kali ini ia mematikan ponselnya agar ketentramannya tidak terganggu kembali.

Sehun menghela napas sebelum kembali berjalan. Ia meraih _headset_ pada saku celananya dan mulai memasangkannya pada telinga. Aplikasi musik yang terhubung _wireless_ dari jam tangannya ke _headset_ nya mulai melantunkan lagu-lagu beraliran _rock_ yang menulikan pendengaran. Namun tidak bagi Sehun. Ia menyukainya dan menghentak-hentakan langkahnya sesuai _beat_ dan tenggelam dalam dunianya.

Hingga ia tidak menyadari lampu penyeberangan telah berubah menjadi merah kembali. Dan detik berikutnya suara klakson mobil yang memekakkan telinga mengalahkan bunyi music di telinga Sehun.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat hingga Sehun lupa ia bernapas atau tidak. Detik ia menyadari dirinya masih hidup, saat itu juga tatapannya perlahan kembali focus. Kini di depannya terdapat wajah seorang gadis dengan raut khawatir.

Gadis itu berbicara sesuatu dalam bahasa China yang tidak Sehun mengerti. Ia hanya melongok menatapnya hingga gadis itu mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Sehun menyuruhnya focus.

" _I don't understand._ " Ucap Sehun yang membuat gadis itu menghela napas paham.

" _I said, are you okay, Sir?_ _Can you stand?_ " ucapnya kali ini dalam bahasa Inggris.

" _Yes, I'm okay._ " Sehun hanya dapat merespon seperti itu dan mulai mencoba bangkit untuk berdiri.

" _Good. You better not move too fast. Paramedics will be here in any minutes._ " Ujar gadis itu dan menuntun Sehun menuju trotoar untuk duduk.

Kerumunan manusia yang menonton kejadian tadi semakin ramai membuat Sehun memegang kepalanya, pusing. Ia tidak pernah menjadi penggemar dari kebisingan. Ditambah lagi ia baru saja mengalami kejadian hidup dan mati. Gadis yang membantu Sehun berjongkok begitu melihat Sehun memegang kepalanya.

" _Is it hurt?"_ tanyanya. Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. " _Just dizzy_."

Gadis itu mengangguk dan meletakkan sebuah botol minum berwarna biru disebelah Sehun. " _You can drink it. It's just a mineral water but I think it might help to calm your shock._ "

Sehun meraihnya dan meminum beberapa teguk. Benar ucapan gadis itu, Sehun merasa sedikit baikan. Sebelum ia bisa mengucapkan terimakasih, suara sirine terdengar. Gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya membuat Sehun mendongak menatapnya. Disitulah ia menyadari lengan baju tangan panjang sebelah kanan gadis itu terkoyak memperlihatkan luka berdarah. Anehnya, gadis itu seperti tidak menyadarinya. Detik berikutnya petugas paramedic menghampiri Sehun dan gadis itu menjelaskan sesuatu padanya dalam bahasa China sambil menyembunyikan tangannya. Petugas itu mengangguk mengerti dan berlutut di depan Sehun. Sehun menyadari bahwa gadis itu sebenarnya tahu dirinya terluka, namun mengapa ia seakan tidak merasa sakit dan menyembunyikannya dari petugas?

" _Good afternoon, Sir. Mind if I check your condition_?"

Sehun tidak begitu menghiraukan petugas tersebut. Fokusnya terpaku pada gadis penolongnya yang kini berlari kecil menyebrangi jalan, menjauh. Sehun ingin sekali menyusul namun petugas paramedic di depannya menghentikan pergerakannya.

" _Sir?_ "

" _That girl! She's hurt. I'm fine but she's not. Her hands bleeding pretty bad. Don't you see it?_ "

Petugas itu mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Sehun. Ia membalikkan badannya namun sosok gadis yang berdiri disana beberapa detik yang lalu memang telah pergi. Sehun berdecak kesal. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia hampir meregang nyawa di negara asing dan diselamatkan oleh seseorang yang bahkan Sehun belum mengucapkan terimakasih sama sekali.

Hanya wajahnya, ransel abu-abu dipundaknya, pakaian kaos lengan panjang biru tua dan jins, rambut berkuncir kuda berwarna coklat madu, sneakers putih, dan bau bayi yang menguar dari gadis tersebut adalah hal yang diingat Sehun dari penolongnya.

* * *

"Sehun!" teriakan menggema itu serta gedoran di pintu apartemennya membuat Sehun membuka kasar pintunya.

"Kau cari mati, Park Chanyeol?!" ancam Sehun yang membuat tersangka kebisingan itu menyengir lebar.

"Ayolah kita keluar, mau sampai kapan kau bersembunyi di apartemenmu seperti ini? Ini bahkan sudah sebulan semenjak kita pulang dari Beijing." Chanyeol menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen Sehun seenaknya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu.

Sehun hanya mendengus malas dan berniat kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur, mengabaikan tamu kurang ajar ini. Memang sudah sebulan berlalu semenjak kejadian Sehun hampir mati tertabrak waktu itu. Semenjak itu, Sehun selalu menolak ajakan keluar dari Chanyeol dan teman-temannya sendiri. Ia lebih memilih berada di apartemennya menunggu kabar dari orang suruhannya yang berada di Beijing.

" _Yah_ , mau kemana kau? Tidak ada gunanya juga kau tidur, Sehun-ah! _Guardian angel_ mu itu tidak akan turun dari langit lagi untuk kedua kalinya." Chanyeol sengaja menekankan kalimat akhir dengan nada ejekan membuat Sehun menatap kearahnya garang.

"Apasih maumu, Yeol?" ancam Sehun dengan aura mematikannya.

Chanyeol sebenarnya gugup juga jika Sehun sudah mengeluarkan aura seperti ini. Namun sebagai sahabat yang baik, menurutnya obsesi Sehun pada gadis penolongnya itu sudah tidak sehat. Lagipula kebenaran ada atau tidaknya gadis itupun tidak jelas. Sehun sudah menyewa detektif di Beijing untuk menemukan gadis itu namun ciri-ciri yang diberikan Sehun terlalu absurd sehingga sampai sekarang belum ada kemajuan mengenainya. Ratusan profil gadis berambut coklat madu yang tinggal di Beijing telah Sehun lihat namun tidak ada satupun wajah yang sama dengan penolongnya.

"Aku mau kau kembali menikmati hidup. Jika memang gadis itu nyata, kau pasti akan bertemu lagi dengannya tanpa harus meneliti setiap wajah gadis di Beijing." Nasehat Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Sehun. "Ayolah, Sehun-ah. Lagipula hari ini Jongdae baru kembali dari Jepang, kau tidak mau menyambut sahabatmu?"

Sehun menghela napas panjang dan menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari pundaknya. "Baiklah demi Jongdae. Biarkan aku bersiap dulu."

"Yeah! Tentu saja, jangan lama-lama, _eo_? Jongdae sudah menunggu di parkiran mobil."

Sehun menyipitkan matanya. "Kalian sudah merencanakan ini ya?"

Chanyeol kembali memberikan cengiran bodohnya, "Kami taruhan apakah kau akan setuju ikut atau tidak. Dan aku menang jadi Jongdae harus mentraktir kita hingga limit kartunya habis, hahaha!"

Suara tawa bahagia Chanyeol menggelegar membuat Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia heran sendiri dengan dirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia bersahabat sedari sekolah dasar dengan orang yang begitu konyol seperti Chanyeol dan bodoh (polos) seperti Jongdae hingga umur mereka 25 tahun? Keajaiban mungkin, ya keajaiban.

Mereka sudah berada di kedai bubble tea langganan Sehun lantaran Sehun tidak ingin minum hal lain selain bubble tea. Meskipun ini adalah penyambutan Jongdae, namun karena ia 'tamu yang paling ditunggu' jadilah keputusan berada di tangan Sehun.

* * *

"Silahkan mau pesan apa?" seorang pramuniaga menghampiri meja mereka untuk mencatat pesanan.

"Bubble tea cokelat 1, original 1, dan hazelnut 1." Jawab Sehun, Jongdae, dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Di tunggu, lima menit, ya." ucap pramuniaga tersebut dengan senyuman luar biasa ramah.

Bagaimana tidak? Tiga orang pemuda yang kadar ketampanannya kelewat tinggi itu berhasil menarik banyak sekali perhatian dari pengunjung. Pengunjung yang kebanyakan bergenre perempuan kini sibuk berbisik dan melihat terkagum-kagum pada mereka. Chanyeol sebagai player nomor satu tentu saja menebarkan senyum mempesonanya yang membuat gadis-gadis tersebut memekik nyaris pingsan.

"Berhentilah melakukan itu, Yeol!" Jongdae saja yang biasanya tidak peduli kali ini menegur Chanyeol karena sikapnya benar-benar bikin malu.

"Waeyo? Aku kan hanya memberikan _fan service_." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir kita artis apa? Bodoh." ketus Sehun. Chanyeol hanya berdecih mendengarnya dan memilih mengobrol dengan Jongdae sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

Suara gemerincing lonceng di pintu masuk terdengar pelan teredam dengan dengungan para gadis di dalam kedai. Namun hal itu masih dapat ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Sehun karena letak bangku mereka yang tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Seakan dunia berhenti bergerak, bola mata Sehun membulat sempurna ketika matanya melihat sosok yang duduk dua meja dari tempatnya.

Secara tak sadar, seolah tubuhnya memiliki kehendak sendiri, Sehun berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri sosok tersebut. Jongdae dan Chanyeol yang tadinya sedang sibuk mengobrol menatap heran pada temannya yang tiba-tiba saja beranjak.

"Sehun-ah? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongdae yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Sehun.

Saat ini pendengaran Sehun tuli. Kakinya memiliki kehendak sendiri. Dan matanya tertuju hanya pada satu titik.

Bodoh? Mungkin benar ungkapan itu karena Sehun tiba-tiba saja menarik kursi yang berada di depan sosok tersebut dan duduk disana. Keterkejutan tercetak jelas di mimic wajah sosok di depannya namun Sehun tidak peduli.

 _'_ _Ah akhirnya aku melihat wajahnya lagi. Mata itu.. apa memang matanya berbinar seperti ini saat pertama kali kami bertemu?'_ Sehun melakukan monolog dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sosok yang menjadi objek penglihatan Sehun kini mengerenyit membalas tatapan Sehun. Jujur saja ia gugup di tatap seintens itu oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal dan sayangnya luar biasa tampan.

" _Chogiyo ahjussi_ , meja ini sudah aku tempati duluan. Kau bisa mencari meja kosong lainnya."

 _'_ _Suaranya bisa kudengar kembali.'_ Batin Sehun. Namun setelah itu gentian Sehun yang mengerenyit, _ahjussi_? Apakah dirinya terlihat setua itu? Hei, dia baru 25 tahun! Meskipun memang sosok di depannya terlihat seperti anak 18 tahun tapi tidak menjadikan dirinya wajar dipanggil dengan sebutan _ahjussi_.

Sehun mengontrol kembali emosinya dan menampilkan wajah andalannya, _stoic face_. " _I'm not an_ _ahjussi_."

Lawan bicara Sehun kini makin dibuat bingung sehingga ia menggembungkan pipinya tanpa sadar membuat tangan Sehun tiba-tiba gatal ingin menangkupnya. " _Then, what do you want in here? Obviously, I'm the first one who takes this table."_

 _"_ _I wanna say thank you."_ Seorang Oh Sehun yang terkenal dengan tampang datarnya kali ini tersenyum begitu tulus kepada orang di depannya. Hal ini membuat suasana kedai menjadi lebih ribut karena kadar ketampanan Sehun melesat bak roket. Namun berbeda dengan dua sahabatnya yang melongok begitu lebar. Pasalnya mereka saja yang sudah berteman dengan Sehun belasan tahun bisa dihitung jari melihat wajah Sehun seperti saat ini.

"Padaku? Atas dasar apa?" Sosok di depan Sehun semakin tidak mengerti dengan lawan bicaranya. Sungguh ia ingin cepat-cepat mendapatkan pesanannya dan kabur dari tempat ini. Suatu kesalahan pergi kesini sendirian tanpa sahabatnya.

Sehun terperangah mendengar jawaban gadis itu. Ia lalu menyadari bahwa gadis ini bisa berbahasa Korea. Apa mungkin Sehun salah orang? Kalaupun iya, tas ransel abu dengan gantungan perak khas yang Sehun yakini _handmade_ tersebut, dan sneakers putih yang sama persis seperti hari itu merupakan bukti penguat bahwa orang di depannya adalah orang yang sama.

 _'_ _Apa mungkin mereka kembar?'_ Sehun mulai menerka namun segera mengenyahkan pemikiran tersebut.

"Sebulan yang lalu kau berada di Beijing, kan?" Sehun langsung melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut membuat sosok di depannya membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Lengan kananmu apakah sudah diobati?" tanya Sehun kembali membuat sosok itu secara reflex memegang lengan kanannya sendiri.

"K-kau siapa? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" ucap sosok itu tergagap dan raut ketakutan mulai muncul di wajahnya.

Kini giliran Sehun yang dibuat heran. Semua pertanyaannya menunjukkan bahwa sosok itu memang orang yang sama jadi kemungkinan kembar bisa di tepiskan. Namun mengapa sosok itu masih tidak mengenalnya?

"Kau.. tidak ingat padaku, nona?" tanya Sehun lirih tak percaya yang di jawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh gadis di depannya.

Seorang Oh Sehun, direktur perusahaan elektronik ternama Korea Selatan yang sudah mulai merambah China, jenius bertangan baja dengan sikap dingin yang disegani banyak orang, berfisik tampan layaknya dewa, pesona mematikan yang membuat setiap wanita jatuh cinta, dilupakan begitu saja oleh gadis kecil yang sudah Sehun cari selama sebulan ini?!

 _Daebak_.. kini Sehun merasa harga dirinya jatuh beberapa level.


	2. Chapter 2

That girl!

Main cast : Luhan, Oh Sehun

Other cast : You'll find it.

Warning : cerita ini merupakan genderswitch yang murni berasal dari khayalan tingkat tinggi ku sendiri :v. jika ada kesamaan cerita dan alur, sungguh itu tidak disengajai. aku membuat ini murni atas kemandatan mengerjakan novel hingga memilih menulis ff berdasar cinta pada Luhan.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

"Jadi.. siapa gadis tadi, Hun?" Jongdae bertanya entah keberapa kalinya pada Sehun yang masih duduk tak bergeming semenjak pulang dari kedai.

"Sehun?" kali ini Chanyeol yang berusaha menyadarkan Sehun namun tetap tidak dihiraukan. "Bagaimana ini, Dae?" bisik Chanyeol pada Jongdae.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Yeol. Kita kagetkan saja?" saran Jongdae yang mendapatkan kerlingan jahil Chanyeol. Kedua pria ini bertingkah mencurigakan dengan bangkit perlahan dan berniat meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiam di sofa.

"Jangan coba-coba." Sebelum Jongdae maupun Chanyeol melaksanakan aksinya, Sehun yang memang sedari tadi mendengar segalanya memperingati duo sahabatnya itu.

" _Eo,_ kau berbicara juga, Hun!" pekik Chanyeol senang dan langsung duduk di samping kiri Sehun.

Sehun berdecak karena gerakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol. "Menyingkir dariku, Yeol!"

"Eiiy, jadi-jadi, siapa dia, _eo_? Jika diperhatikan manis juga. Dimana kau mengenalnya? Aku baru pertama kali ini melihatnya." Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya dengan jahil membuat wajah Sehun yang sudah datar semakin datar melihat tingkah konyolnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sengit Sehun seraya bangkit menuju dapur untuk mengambil botol minuman.

"Oh jangan pelit begitu, Sehun-ah~ Ceritakan pada kami, _eo_?"

"Ne, Sehun. Kami _sangat_ penasaran."

Duo pengganggu itu mengekori Sehun hingga kedapur dengan muka penuh harap. Bahkan Jongdae yang umumnya kalem kini menekankan kata 'sangat' pada ucapannya. Hahh, benar-benar cobaan punya sahabat macam mereka kan, Hun?

"Dia, _dia_."

Dua kata itu membuat Chanyeol dan Jongdae merengut tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya dia adalah _dia?_ Sehun sedang mengerjai mereka, ya?

"Hun, tolong dijelaskan lebih rinci." Ucap Jongdae dengan sebelah alis terangkat, mencoba memberitahu bahwa jawaban Sehun sangat tidak bermakna.

" _Beijing girl, that she is_." Jawab Sehun tanpa intonasi, seakan hal itu bukanlah hal yang penting. Bukan penyebab ia diam seribu bahasa dengan dahi berkerut selama sekitar sejam yang lalu.

"Kau serius, Hun?!" pekik Chanyeol dan Jongdae bersamaan.

"Hn."

Chanyeol masih terbengong dengan mulut menganga sementara Jongdae termangu di tempat. "Pantas saja kau tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Jadi apa kau akhirnya sudah berterimakasih?"

Pertanyaan Jongdae sukses membuat Sehun tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Inilah penyebabnya bungkam. Jika diingat kembali, Sehun kembali merasa malu dan kesal.

 _"_ _Permisi, satu_ bubble tea _rasa Taro, nona?" suara pelayan membuyarkan keterkejutan Sehun dan gadis di depannya._

 _"_ _Ah, ye. Gamsahamnida." Ucap gadis tersebut sambil meraih bubble tea-nya._

 _"_ _Chogiyo.. jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, saya permisi." Gadis itu beranjak dari kursinya dan dengan segera menuju pintu keluar._

 _Sehun masih belum pulih dari keterkejutannya hingga Chanyeol dan Jongdae menepuk bahunya. "Sehun-ah, gwaenchana?"_

 _Sehun mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar. Sayang sekali, sosok gadis berkemeja hijau rumput dan tas ransel abu-abu itu telah lenyap. Sehun menendang tong sampah di depan kedai dengan keras. Ia sungguh kesal sekarang._

 _"_ _Sehun!" panggil Jongdae. "Yah, Sehun ada apa denganmu?"_

 _"_ _Ck, mana kunci mobilmu? Cepat berikan!" pinta Sehun keras yang membuat Jongdae langsung melemparkan kunci mobilnya._

 _"_ _Yah, yah, yah. Mau kemana kau, Hun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengikuti hentakan kaki Sehun._

 _"_ _Pulang!"_

 _Chanyeol dan Jongdae berjengit kaget di teriaki oleh Sehun. Dapat mereka lihat dengan jelas kekesalan di raut muka sahabatnya dan tanpa banyak tanya mereka langsung menaiki mobil. Setidaknya mereka tidak ingin ditinggal pergi oleh Sehun. Terutama Jongdae yang notabene pemilik resmi mobil tersebut._

"Dia bahkan tidak ingat padaku, Dae. Ah, sudahlah aku mau tidur!" Sehun melewati kedua temannya dan langsung menuju pintu kamar tidurnya. "Dan kalian!" Sehun menunjuk kepada Chanyeol dan Jongdae, "Pulang ke apartemen masing-masing! Besok rapat audit tepat pukul 8 pagi, mengerti?!"

Sebelum Chanyeol dan Jongdae memproses perkataan Sehun, ia telah membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras membuat suara dentuman yang mengerikan.

"Eh, Dae. Sehun sedang patah hati ya? Dia sensitif sekali." Chanyeol berucap pada Jongdae menghasilkan cengiran menyebalkan di wajah masing-masing.

"Sepertinya. Hebat sekali gadis itu ya. Pengaruhnya besar sekali pada si dinding berjalan." Sahut Jongdae yang mendapat respon anggukan berulang dari Chanyeol.

"Kalau di ingat-ingat, gadis itu manis sekali tapi terlihat seperti masih anak sekolah. Apa.. jangan-jangan Sehun sukanya yang daun muda seperti itu?!" tanya Chanyeol sedikit histeris menyadari sahabatnya kemungkinan orang seperti itu.

"Dalam hitungan sepuluh, security yang akan menendang kalian keluar." Teriakan Sehun dari dalam kamar membuat Chanyeol dan Jongdae bergidik ngeri. Mereka secepat kilat mengambil mantel masing-masing dan keluar dari apartemen Sehun. Meskipun bersahabat belasan tahun, sifat kejam Sehun memang tidak pandang bulu.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kami pulang Tuan Direktur!" seru Chanyeol yang disertai kekehan Jongdae sebelum pintu tertutup dan keheningan melingkupi apartemen mewah tersebut.

* * *

Jika sebelumnya Sehun adalah seseorang yang dingin dengan emosi sedatar dinding, kini ia berubah menjadi iblis kejam yang kerjanya memarahi bawahannya setiap saat. Sudah seminggu aura mematikan Sehun seperti ini. Baik Chanyeol yang seorang wakil direktur dan Jongdae yang seorang komisaris keuangan, sikap Sehun ini sudah membuat kepala mereka sakit. Pasalnya, Sehun seperti sengaja mencari-cari kesalahan. Hal kecilpun bisa menjadi alasan kuat memecat seseorang. Untungnya Chanyeol dan Jongdae segera mengusahakan pemecatan tersebut tidak terjadi. Karena memang alasannya tidak separah itu.

"Sehun-ah, kau datang ke acara pernikahan Kim Suho sore ini?" Jongdae yang memasuki ruangan Sehun bersama dengan Chanyeol bertanya pada sang direktur.

Ini merupakan jam makan siang, niatnya kedua orang ini ingin mengajak sang direktur makan bersama namun yang ditemukan adalah direkturnya bekerja seperti orang gila di ruangannya.

"Entahlah. Kalian?" Sehun bertanya balik tanpa mengangkat pandangannya dari laptop di depannya.

"Tentu saja, ia kan teman baik kita selama SHS, Hun." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Hmm, dengan siapa Suho menikah?" tanya Sehun kembali yang membuat Chanyeol dan Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sifat cuekmu itu, Hun. Pasti kau tidak melihat kartu undangannya kan?" cibir Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya mengendikan bahunya sebagai respon. "Zhang Yixing. Ketua _cheerleader_ dan pacar Suho semenjak SHS. Kau masih ingat padanya?" terang Jongdae.

"Aah, gadis berlesung pipi itu? Hebat juga Suho pacaran segitu lamanya." Ucap Sehun.

"Oke, jadi apa kau serius tidak mau makan siang, Hun? Perutku sungguh sudah lapar, ayolah~" Chanyeol menghentikan pembicaraan mengenai Suho dan merengek kelaparan membuat Sehun menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Sana pergi makan! Jangan merengek padaku seakan aku indukmu, Yeol."

"Lalu kau tidak makan? Kau itu direktur Sehun, tidak ada yang akan mengejar-ngejarmu untuk menyelesaikan laporan itu sekarang. Perhatikan juga kesehatanmu!" nasehat Chanyeol yang diangguki Jongdae.

"Haah baiklah-baiklah. Kepalaku mau pecah mendengar ocehanmu, Yeol. _Kajja_ ," Sehun dengan berat hati beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu yang langsung disambut rangkulan di bahu oleh Chanyeol.

"Beruntungnya kau punya sahabat perhatian sepertiku, ya kan Dae?"

Jongdae terkikik geli, "Terserah kau saja tiang listrik."

" _Yah_ , Kim Jongdae kotak! Dasar pendek."

"Aku tidak pendek! Kau dan Sehun saja yang tingginya kelewatan." Kilah Jongdae.

"Ish, kau ini−" belum sempat Chanyeol membalas Jongdae, Sehun sudah berdiam di tempat menatap dengan tatapan membunuh pada keduanya.

"Diam!" desis Sehun yang membuat kedua sahabatnya merapatkan bibir mereka.

Tidak baik melanggar ancaman Sehun. Dengan suasana hati yang buruk, Sehun bisa sungguhan memenggal kepala mereka tanpa ragu. Masih sayang dengan hidup masing-masing, membuat Jongdae maupun Chanyeol berubah diam menjadi anak baik.

 _'_ _Hah, kepalaku.'_ Keluh Sehun dalam hati.

* * *

"Kau ingatkan sore ini pesta pernikahan, _hyung_ ku?" pria tampan ini bertanya pada gadis di depannya begitu mereka sampai di depan rumah gadis

"Tentu saja, kau sudah ratusan kali bilang padaku." Ucapnya sambil melepas helm motor dari kepalanya dan memberikannya pada pria di depannya.

"Aku jemput nanti, _ne_?"

"Ck, tidak usah. Aku bisa pergi naik taksi."

"Tidak-tidak bahaya! Kalau kau bertemu pria aneh seperti waktu itu lagi bagaimana?"

Gadis ini memukul lengan pria di depannya. "Jangan berlebihan. Aku bahkan tinggal di luar negeri sendiri selama empat tahun. Tenang, aku bisa jaga diriku."

"Ya jaga diri, hingga tangan kananmu patah di hari ujian akhir yang hampir saja membuatmu tidak lulus sarjana," cibir pria ini yang membuat gadis itu merengut lucu.

"Tapi buktinya kan aku lulus, bodoh. Sudah aku mau siap-siap dulu. Sampai ketemu nanti, _ne_?"

Pria itu menghembuskan napas panjang. Gadis ini memang keras kepala sekali dan selalu ingin mandiri padahal dirinya begitu ceroboh, polos, dan seperti anak kecil. " _Arraseo_ , kabari aku jika kau berangkat nanti, oke? Oh, jangan lupa. Dandan yang cantik!"

Kalimat terakhir sukses membuat gadis itu bersemu tipis membuat si pria gemas luar biasa dan mengacak rambut gadis tersebut. "Ish, kau kan tahu aku bukan tipe gadis seperti itu, Jongin!"

"Hehe, kau pakai kaos dan jins pun menurutku itu sudah sangat cantik, Lu."

"Jangan menggodaku! Uugh." Gadis itu kini menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya menjauh dari pria bernama Jongin. Tingkahnya kembali membuat Jongin terkekeh dan gemas.

" _Bye, Lu!"_ teriak Jongin yang dibalas lambaian tangan sekenanya oleh gadis itu. Setelah sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu rumah, Jongin kembali menyalakan motornya dan berlalu dari rumah gadis tersebut.

* * *

Suasana _garden party_ yang ditemani sinar temaram matahari membuat keromantisan pesta pernikahan tersebut semakin melimpah. Kim Suho sang mempelai pria tampak begitu mempesona dalam balutan _tuxedo_ nya. Sementara sang istri, Zhang−ah kini telah berubah menjadi Kim Yixing−terlihat bagaikan putri dalam balutan _dress_ putihnya.

Sehun datang sedikit terlambat akibat lupa waktu saat bekerja. Kini ia telah mengganti setelannya dengan jas berwarna abu-abu metalik yang sangat serasi dengan warna rambut platinanya, membuat semua mata menatap takjub. Benar-benar seperti titisan dewa.

" _Chukae_ , Suho-ya, Yixing-ssi." Ucapnya kepada mempelai.

"Wah, Sehun-ah kau tidak berubah. Tetap tampan, _eo_?" puji Suho yang disambut senyuman tipis Sehun.

"Kau rajanya hari ini, Suho-ya."

"Terimakasih sudah mau datang ditengah kesibukanmu, Sehun-ssi." Jawab Yixing yang tersenyum menawan menampilkan lesung pipinya.

"Ne, lagipula Suho teman baik ku."

"Apa kau datang sendiri? Kau masih betah jadi _player_ , huh?" Suho memberikan seringaiannya membuat Sehun membalasnya.

"Aku tidak separah Chanyeol. Eh omong-omong, apa Chanyeol dan Jongdae sudah tiba?"

"Eum. Tadi aku sudah bertemu dengan mereka, mungkin sedang mencicipi hidangan makanan." Sahut Suho.

" _Oppa, eommonim_ memanggil kita." Yixing yang merangkul pada lengan Suho memberi tahu suaminya bahwa ibu mertuanya memanggil mereka mendekat.

"Ah, Sehun sepertinya aku harus pergi. Kau nikmati pestanya, _eo_? Nanti kita teruskan bicaranya."

"Kami duluan, Sehun _-ssi_."

"Eum," anggukan Sehun mengiyakan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sahabat tiangnya dan sahabat kotaknya.

Bukannya menemukan letak sahabatnya, ia malah menemukan sosok yang menghantui pikirannya. Sehun menganga memperhatikan gadis yang sedang berjalan tertunduk tidak jauh darinya. Sepertinya gadis itu baru datang.

 _'_ _Mengapa ia bisa ada disini?'_ tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. _'Apa aku sedang berhalusinasi?'_

Gadis itu tampak begitu mempesona. Rambutnya disanggul dalam bentuk kepangan rumit yang dibuat sedikit berantakan meninggalkan kesan natural. Dress satin sepanjang lutut yang dipakainya berwarna turqois polos dengan hiasan bunga perak di bagian bawahnya yang bagian lengannya dihiasi kain chiffon transparan yang mempertontonkan bahu dan leher putih jenjangnya. Sangat manis, sederhana namun elegan. Gadis itu terlihat lebih dewasa saat ini.

"Lu!" seseorang berteriak membuat gadis itu mendongakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum manis. Rasanya Sehun berhenti bernapas ketika melihat senyuman itu.

Sedetik kemudian, raut wajah Sehun berubah mengeras. Emosinya kembali mendidih hingga ubun-ubun. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang pria tiba-tiba merangkul bahu gadis itu dan berdecak kagum membuat gadis itu merona malu.

Ugh, Sehun ingin sekali mencabik tangan pria itu dan membekap sang gadis agar tidak ada yang berani menyentuhnya. _'Eh, kenapa aku berpikir begitu?'_ Perlukah, author jawab, Hun?

Setelah ia teliti, wajah pria itu tidak asing. _'Tunggu, bukankah itu adik Suho?'_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam menancap hanya pada sosoknya. Namun, tinggal lima langkah lagi jalannya terhalau oleh sosok Chanyeol.

"Yo, bro! akhirnya kau datang juga."

"Ck, minggir. Kau menghalangi jalan." Ketus Sehun. Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Yeol, ini _champagne_ mu. Eh, Sehun kau sudah tiba?" Jongdae muncul dari arah samping membawa dua buah gelas champagne.

Sehun berniat menubruk kedua temannya namun sosok gadis yang sebelumnya ada dibalik Chanyeol telah hilang. Sehun mendengus kasar dan berbalik menatap temannya. "Ini semua gara-gara kau!" sungutnya lalu segera meneguk habis champagne di tangan Jongdae dan berjalan menjauh.

"Kenapa lagi si albino?" tanya Jongdae sementara Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya tidak tahu. "Eh Yeol! Bukankah itu gadis itu?" Jongdae dengan semangat menunjuk kearah tempat mempelai membuat Chanyeol menyipitkan mata.

"Wah, iya! Cantik sekali dia." Puji Chanyeol ternganga. "Dae, yang merangkulnya bukannya adiknya Suho? Siapa namanya? Jongeon?"

"Jongin, Yeol. Iya benar itu adik Suho. Eh, apa mereka pacaran?!" seru Jongdae.

"Aah, aku tahu kenapa si albino marah-marah sekarang. Mungkin ia melihat mereka tadi." Ujar Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seperti seorang ahli yang berhasil menemukan teori baru.

"Mau berkenalan dengannya?" tawar Jongdae yang langsung dibalas cengiran lebar Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja~"

* * *

Drrt.. drrt

Getaran pada ponselnya membuat Sehun merogoh kantong celananya. Ia mengerenyit melihat nama Chanyeol pada layar.

" _Mwo?_ "

"Dimana kau, Hun?"

"Taman belakang." Jawaban singkat Sehun membuat Chanyeol berdecih.

"Cepat kedekat air mancur!"

"Malas." Geraman kesal Chanyeol terdengar jelas dan bisa Sehun dengar Chanyeol menyerahkan ponselnya pada orang lain.

" _Yeobseyo,_ Sehun?" kali ini suara Jongdae yang terdengar.

"Hn."

"Kau tidak mau berkenalan dengan Luhan?" pertanyaan Jongdae membuat Sehun mengerenyit. Luhan? Siapa itu?

"Tidak." Meskipun dalam hati Sehun penasaran dengan nama tersebut tapi ia sungguh malas beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aah, begitukah? Sayang sekali padahal ia bilang ia mengingatmu, loh." Jika Chanyeol adalah tipe ekspresif yang meletup-letup, Jongdae adalah tipe kalem dengan seribu makna dibalik kalimatnya.

 _Mengingat? Tunggu, Luhan? Lu?_ Sehun mengumpat begitu menyadari kelambatannya.

"Aku kesana!" serunya tiba-tiba mematikan sambungan telepon dan sedikit berlari menuju air mancur.

Dilain pihak, Jongdae terkikik geli karena berhasil menghasut Sehun. "Bagaimana? Dia mau kesini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan tidak sepertimu yang bodoh, Yeol."

"Sial kau kotak." Umpat Chanyeol menjitak sahabatnya membuat orang tersebut mengaduh sakit.

" _Chogiyo, hyungdeul_. Sebenarnya orang yang ingin bertemu Luhan siapa?" Jongin yang berdiri di samping Luhan menatap bingung pada teman-teman kakaknya ini.

Hal ini dikarenakan beberapa saat yang lalu, kedua pria ini muncul di depannya dan Luhan dan mengajak Luhan berkenalan. Meskipun Jongin sedikit tidak rela namun ia merasa tidak berhak melarang. Lagipula kedua pria ini teman kakaknya. Luhan yang menjadi tokoh utama hanya tersenyum polos saat mengetahui kedua _oppa_ tersebut adalah teman dari Suho- _oppa_. Namun, pernyataan Chanyeol- _oppa_ yang mengatakan ada satu lagi teman mereka yang perlu Luhan temui ia sedikit merasa bingung juga.

Tidak sampai satu menit, sosok wajah familiar tertangkap pandangan Luhan. Sialnya, mereka melakukan _eye contact_ selama si pria berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Luhan tidak kuasa mengalihkan pandangannya karena mata setajam elang itu seolah memakunya.

"Ah, Sehun-ah!" Chanyeol melambai semangat hingga Sehun tiba dihadapan mereka. Tatapan matanya tidak lepas dari mata Luhan bahkan ia tidak menghiraukan sapaan Chanyeol.

"Nah ini dia teman kami, Oh Sehun." Ucap Jongdae begitu Jongin menatap tak suka pada pria dihadapannya yang memandang Luhan intens. Ia langsung menyembunyikan Luhan dibalik punggungnya membuat kontak mata dua insan itu terputus.

"Kenapa kau melihat Luhan seperti ingin memakannya?" tanya Jongin protektif.

Sehun benar-benar ingin melenyapkan bocah ini dan meraih sosok yang berada di punggung si bocah. "Jadi kau sudah ingat padaku? Apa perlu aku mengembalikan botol minum birumu biar kau ingat?" Sehun tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Jongin dan lebih memilih mengajak bicara gadis dibelakangnya yang mengintip bak anak kecil.

Ugh, kilauan matanya membuat Sehun membenarkan dalam hati ucapan Jongin, mungkin memang ia ingin 'memakan' Luhan.

"Botol minum biru? Ah!" tiba-tiba saja Luhan memekik dan menepuk tangannya. Seakan ia baru teringat sesuatu. "Kau _ahjussi_ sok keren yang menyebrang jalan seenaknya itu ya? Jongin, dia pria yang aku tolong waktu itu!"

Sehun sedikit merutuk mendengar gadis ini kembali memanggilnya ahjussi. Sungguh, memangnya usia mereka terpaut sejauh itukah? Lagipula apa tadi, sok keren? _Hell!_ Sehun memang sedari lahir sudah keren, bukan sok. Namun ia agak lega juga ketika akhirnya gadis ini mengingatnya.

"Aku Oh Sehun." Ucapnya merentangkan tangan. Tanpa ragu kini gadis itu menjabat tangan Sehun. "Xi Luhan _-imnida_. _Bangapseumnida_ , Sehun- _oppa_!"

 **Di chapter sebelumnya bahkan belum ada cast dan warning, maklum newbie akut :v**

 **Mohon review nya jika berkenan, kakak-kakak! Juseyo~**

 **Terimakasih!**


	3. Chapter 3

That girl!

Main cast : Luhan, Oh Sehun

Other cast : You'll find it.

Warning : cerita ini merupakan genderswitch yang murni berasal dari khayalan tingkat tinggi ku sendiri :v. jika ada kesamaan cerita dan alur, sungguh itu tidak disengajai. aku membuat ini murni atas kemandatan mengerjakan novel hingga memilih menulis ff berdasar cinta pada Luhan.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

"Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu, Hun. Kau membuatku ngeri." Chanyeol meringsut menjauh dari Sehun yang tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

Sosok yang menjadi alasan Sehun begitu sumringah saat ini tengah pergi menuju tempat makanan mengambil kue karena ia lapar bersama _sahabat_ nya yang menyantol layaknya _bodyguard_.

Awalnya Sehun sempat gerah dengan sikap protektif Jongin, namun percakapan beberapa saat yang lalu membuat kekesalan itu sedikit mereda.

 _"_ _Ish, Jongin. Aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan leluasa kalau kau menyembunyikanku seperti ini!"_

 _"_ _Lu, kalau mereka orang jahat bagaimana?"_

 _"_ _Yah, Kim Jongin kau menuduh teman kakakmu sendiri orang jahat? Wah.." Chanyeol yang tidak terima segera mengambil satu langkah mendekat._

 _"_ _Ne, Jongin-ie~ mereka kan teman Suho-oppa. Ayolah, sebagai sahabat yang baik biarkan sahabatmu ini berlaku sopan, ne?" Luhan menatap Jongin dengan mata berbinarnya membuat Jongin tidak kuasa menolak dan mulai membiarkan Luhan maju dari tempatnya. Namun tetap dengan tangan yang menggenggam pergelangan kiri Luhan._

 _'_ _Jongin-ie?' Sehun mengerenyit tidak suka mendengar panggilan tersebut._

 _"_ _Ne, Sehun-oppa," panggil Luhan membuat Sehun menatapnya. "Kembalikan botol minumku, eo? Itu botol minum favoritku hadiah dari Jongin, bolehkan?"_

 _Sehun kembali memasang ekspresi datar andalannya. Ia kesal karena ternyata botol minum milik Luhan yang sudah ia simpan sedemikian rupa adalah pemberian si bocah hitam tengil adik Suho ini. Ingin sekali ia membakar botol minum itu dan membelikan Luhan yang lebih bagus._

 _"_ _Eum." Gumamnya membuat Luhan tersenyum senang. Entah apa yang dimiliki gadis kecil ini hingga senyumnya begitu menular membuat Oh Sehun yang minim ekspresi saja ikut tersenyum tipis._

 _"_ _Eh, Luhannie~ kalau boleh oppa tahu, umurmu berapa, eo?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara manja membuat dua pria disana menatapnya tak suka dan satunya meringis jijik._

 _"_ _Luhannie? Hyung pikir hyung siapa bisa memanggilnya seperti itu?!" sungut Jongin tak terima._

 _"_ _Eiy, gwaenchana Jongin-ie. Aku 22 tahun oppa, waeyo?" Luhan mengelus telapak tangan Jongin menenangkan sahabatnya yang justru membuat Sehun ingin sekali melepas tautan tersebut._

 _Kali ini Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang melongok. Bagaimana mungkin sosok yang seperti anak sekolah didepannya ini nyatanya berusia 22 tahun? Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Tentu saja ia juga terkejut namun karena memang ia minim ekspresi jadi tetap saja wajahnya datar._

 _"_ _Jadi kau sudah kuliah, Luhan-ah?" tanya Jongdae._

 _Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. "Eung! Bahkan aku baru menamatkan sarjanaku sebulan yang lalu."_

 _"_ _Hampir tidak tamat, Lu. Tanganmu kan patah karena menolong seseorang." Jongin meralat ucapan Luhan dan melirik sinis pada Sehun._

 _"_ _Mwo? J-jadi tanganmu saat itu patah? Ya Tuhan, kau bahkan terluka parah dan malah pergi begitu saja!" mungkin ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan Oh Sehun pada orang lain. Ia meraih lengan kanan Luhan dan dapat melihat bekas luka dan memar samar._

 _"_ _Aish, jangan di pegang oppa, masih ngilu. Lagipula gipsku sudah dilepas kok dua minggu yang lalu. Gokchongmaseyo." Ujar Luhan melepas perlahan kontak fisik Sehun dengannya._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau malah menyembunyikannya saat itu?" tanya Sehun kembali._

 _Luhan menyengir tak berdosa dan mengendikan bahunya. "Aku ujian kelulusan hari itu, dan aku sudah terlambat 30 menit karena menyelamatkanmu. Jadi, daripada mengulur lebih lama aku lebih baik segera pergi."_

 _Sehun terhenyak mendengar perkataan Luhan. "Sudahlah oppa, bukan sesuatu yang besar lagipula sudah lewat. Eh, Jonginie kau lapar tidak? Kita ambil melted chocolate disana, ne ne ne?"_

 _Luhan sebenarnya sudah tidak begitu peduli dengan percakapan ini. Matanya sedari tadi sudah mengincar deretan kue yang terlihat begitu lezat. Makanan manis adalah favoritnya._

 _Jongin terkekeh melihat Luhan dan mengelus surai coklat madu itu dengan sayang. "Kau lapar? Kajja!"_

"Kau menyukainya, Hun?" pertanyaan Jongdae membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tidak."

"Hmm, baguslah. Jangan di dekati, Hun." Kali ini Sehun menoleh dengan dahi berkerut kearah Jongdae.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Sehun sedikit menggeram, ia tidak suka dengan kalimat terakhir Jongdae.

Alih-alih Jongdae yang menjawab, justru Chanyeol yang bersuara. "Karena aku rasa persahabatan kita bisa pecah karena aku menyukainya."

"Nado." Jawab Jongdae sambil terpaku menatap sosok Luhan.

Sehun memelototkan matanya tidak percaya. Apa tadi? Kedua sahabatnya bilang apa? Tidak, tidak boleh. Meskipun Sehun tidak merasa ia menyukai Luhan, namun ia tidak rela Luhan menjadi milik orang lain, apalagi sahabatnya sendiri. Tidak suka, heh?

 _"_ _Then, let the game begins."_ Ucap Sehun dengan tatapan sengit menatap sahabat-sahabatnya sedari kecil ini.

 **Haha apa ini~**

 **Tadinya ini mau digabung di chapter dua tapi jadinya kepanjangan alhasil di chap baru eh tapi malah kependekan XD**

 **Sekali lagi tak lupa kuucapkan, mohon reviewnya kakak-kakak! Kritik dan saran yang membangun, hoho**

 **Gamsahaeyo~ See you soon :D**


	4. Chapter 4

That girl!

Main cast : Luhan, Oh Sehun

Other cast : You'll find it.

Warning : cerita ini merupakan genderswitch yang murni berasal dari khayalan tingkat tinggi ku sendiri :v. jika ada kesamaan cerita dan alur, sungguh itu tidak disengajai. aku membuat ini murni atas kemandatan mengerjakan novel hingga memilih menulis ff berdasar cinta pada Luhan.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Luhan dibuat terheran-heran dengan ketiga orang pria tampan yang beberapa hari lalu baru ia kenal. Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, dan Kim Jongdae. Ketiga pria yang terpaut tiga tahun dari dirinya itu seakan bergilir memenuhi harinya. Dan hari ini ketiga _namja_ tersebut muncul bersamaan di depan pintu perpustakaan nasional saat Luhan baru saja selesai menghabiskan waktunya menelusuri koleksi buku untuk bahan proposalnya. Keadaan semakin rumit tatkala Jongin hadir setelah sebelumnya izin ke toilet. Memang selain mencari bahan untuk proposalnya, Luhan hari ini juga membantu Jongin mengerjakan skripsinya. Pasalnya Jongin mengalami kebuntuan dalam menulis skripsinya sehingga ia perlu mengulang satu semester lagi untuk dapat lulus.

"Err oppa _-deul_ , apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Luhan pada ketiga pria tersebut.

Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Jongdae saling tatap dan merutuki kemunculan bersama mereka dalam hati. "Aku berniat menjemputmu." Kalimat tersebut terlontar bersamaan dari mulut Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Sehun memilih bungkam karena memang niatnya bukan _hanya_ menjemput Luhan tapi ia memang ingin bertemu Luhan.

Luhan menggumamkan pengertiannya mendengar jawaban tersebut. " _Geunde_.. aku tidak merasa meminta dijemput oleh oppa saat menjawab pesan oppa yang bertanya aku sedang dimana?" Luhan sengaja membuat kalimatnya menjadi bentuk tanya karena merasa tidak enak. Sungguh, seingatnya ia hanya membalas dirinya sedang di perpustakaan nasional saat ketiga pria tersebut mengiriminya pesan bertanya mengenai keberadaan dirinya.

Chanyeol tertawa canggung sementara Jongdae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, ciri tanda salah tingkah keduanya. Jongin yang berdiri di sebelah Luhan menatap mengejek pada para _hyung_ di depannya. Kecuali Sehun tentunya karena ekspresinya tetap tak berubah sedatar dinding, ia hanya terus menatap Luhan dengan mata elangnya.

"Sehun-oppa, kenapa menatapku?" Luhan yang jengah juga dengan keterdiaman Sehun akhirnya bertanya pada pria itu.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya sebelum menjawab, "Ingin saja. Kau manis."

Perlu di catat, Sehun bukan tipe orang yang biasa mengumbar pujian. Ia juga bukan tipe pria yang bisa berkata-kata gombal. _Definitely, not!_ Namun dua kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirnya barusan adalah kalimat jujur yang tidak bisa ia saring sebelum lontarkan. Seperti sebelumnya, anggota badannya selalu punya kehendak sendiri jika sudah berhadapan dengan gadis bermata rusa bernama Luhan.

Sejujurnya Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri setelah berucap tersebut, akan tetapi respon Luhan di depannya membuatnya tidak jadi menyesal. Mata bening itu melebar dan pipinya dihiasi rona merah muda. Ugh, Sehun ingin sekali mencubit pipi gembul itu saat ini juga.

"Ish, Lulu tidak manis!" omelnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan menundukkan kepala malu.

Keempat pria yang berdiri di sekitarnya berteriak protes dalam hati masing-masing dan harus menahan diri mereka agar tidak mengantongi Luhan detik ini.

"Ah sudahlah, aku mau pulang. _Annyeong_ Chanyeol dan Jongdae _-oppa_. Ayo, Jongin!" Luhan sengaja tidak menyapa Sehun karena masih kesal pada pria albino itu yang membuat dirinya malu. Ia berniat meraih lengan Jongin dengan kepala tertunduk dan segera berlalu dengan langkah cepat dari tempat itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Tapi apa daya, keterburu-buruannya membuat ia salah meraih lengan. Bukannya kulit kecokelatan milik Jongin yang kini di genggamnya melainkan kulit pucat. Luhan terlambat menyadari kesalahannya dan kini justru tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Sehun. Dalam hitungan detik, Sehun menariknya dan memasukkannya pada mobil miliknya lalu menyuruh supirnya untuk tancap gas.

" _Yah_ , Oh Sehun!" pekik Luhan kesal dan menatap ketiga pria lainnya yang kian jauh dari kaca belakang mobil.

Sehun terkikik geli melihat muka sebal Luhan yang membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pangkal hidung Luhan. "Ish, sakit _oppa_!" rutuk Luhan menepis tangan Sehun. "Sudah menculik ku, sekarang aku dianiaya. Akan kulaporkan pada polisi, hmph!"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat jantung Sehun berhenti berdetak beberapa detik. Sehun mati-matian mengontrol dirinya, bagaimanapun juga ia lelaki dewasa normal dan gadis di depannya ini begitu menggoyahkan imannya.

Sehun berdeham menetralkan pikirannya. "Aku tidak menculikmu, kan kau yang meraih tanganku." Goda Sehun yang kembali sukses membuat rona alami di pipi Luhan.

Sudah diputuskan, membuat Luhan merona adalah kegiatan favorit nomor satu bagi Sehun mulai sekarang.

"A-aku tidak sengaja. Niatku kan mau meraih tangan Jongin. Lagipula kenapa kalian memakai warna baju yang sama?!"

Memang benar, hari ini baik Sehun maupun Jongin mengenakan kemeja polos berwarna hitam. Bedanya adalah kemeja Sehun dipadukan dengan celana bahan sedangkan milik Jongin dengan jins. Karena terburu-buru Luhan hanya langsung meraih tanpa memperhatikan detail.

" _Well_ , aku bersyukur memilih kemeja ini tadi pagi." Ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun.

Sial beribu sial, Luhan tidak tahu ini sudah keberapa kalinya ia merona. Wajah Sehun dihadapannya saat ini adalah salah satu penyebabnya. Pria itu tersenyum lebar hingga menunjukkan _eye smile_ nya, berbeda sekali dengan wajah datar yang biasa Luhan lihat. Bibir Luhan sampai membentuk huruf o kecil saking terpesonanya.

 _Cup!_

Sehun tidak lagi bisa mengontrol dirinya melihat ekspresi Luhan yang begitu menggemaskan. Maka dengan cepat ia mencium pucuk hidung Luhan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela luar. Jika diteliti, ada rona merah muda tipis di pipi Sehun. Detak jantungnya bertalu begitu keras hingga kupingnya terasa berdengung. Pita suaranya gatal ingin berteriak girang. Namun seorang Oh Sehun tetaplah Oh Sehun, ia pandai sekali menyembunyikannya.

Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Gadis manis kita ini hanya bisa mematung tak bergerak. Otaknya berhenti bekerja dan keadaannya tetap seperti itu hingga Sehun mengusak kepalanya.

"Hei kita sudah sampai."

Kalimat itu membangunkan Luhan dari disorientasinya dan ia memandang sekitar. Oh itu rumahnya, berarti ia sudah harus turun.

" _Gomawo, oppa_." Ucapnya tanpa berani melihat kearah Sehun.

Tangan Sehun yang masih berada di rambut Luhan kembali mengusak perlahan mengalirkan kegemasannya. "Eum. Masuklah."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berbalik untuk membuka pintu mobil. Ia berjalan cepat memasuki rumah tanpa berani menengok ke belakang. Deru suara mobil menjauh membuatnya menghela napas lega. Ternyata sejak tadi tanpa sadar ia menahan napasnya.

"Eh, Lulu sudah pulang?" _eomma_ Luhan yang berjalan menuju pintu rumah dibuat heran karena kemunculan putrinya. Ia semakin heran saat melihat kondisi putrinya. "Lulu? Kenapa wajahmu merah seperti itu? Apa kamu demam, hm?"

Bukan jawaban yang Ny. Xi dapatkan, melainkan rengekan si buah hati yang tiba-tiba menghambur kearahnya. " _Eomma_! Huee.."

* * *

Security dan resepsionis kantor Sehun dibuat ternganga pagi ini. Mengapa? Karena sosok yang lewat dihadapan mereka tengah memasang senyuman di wajahnya. Seumur-umur baru kali ini mereka melihat sang direktur dingin itu tersenyum.

Chanyeol yang berpapasan dengan Sehun di lift direksi hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat ekspresi sahabatnya. "Dasar curang!" sindirnya membuat Sehun justru mengubah senyumnya menjadi seringaian.

Sebelum pintu lift tertutup, batang hidung Jongdae muncul membuat lift kembali terbuka. Jongdae mengumpat pelan menyadari isi lift. Sehun dengan sifat jahilnya justru menyapa Jongdae riang, "Pagi, Dae."

Jongdae mendengus mendengarnya namun tetap membalas, " _Ne_ , pagi."

"Hari ini cerah ya." Nada ceria Sehun membuat Jongdae dan Chanyeol rasanya mau muntah. Sesenang itukah si datar ini sampai melontarkan kalimat tak penting seperti itu?

"Kau hanya beruntung kemarin." Ketus Jongdae yang membuat senyum tengil kembali menghiasi wajah tampan Sehun.

"Eum, sangat beruntung!" gumam Sehun membenarkan. Lalu seringaian liciknya tidak bisa lagi terpendam ketika ia mengatakan, "Saking beruntungnya aku bahkan menciumnya~"

Chanyeol dan Jongdae tersedak ludah mereka sendiri dan menatap horror pada Sehun.

 _Ting!_

Bunyi membukanya pintu lift di lantai 25 di detik itu juga membuat Sehun berlalu cepat dengan kekehan setan miliknya meninggalkan Jongdae dan Chanyeol yang masih terkejut di belakangnya.

" _Yah_ Oh Sehun! Kau mencium bagian mana?!"

"Bukan bibirnya kan?! Katakan bukan!"

" _Yah_ Sehun sialan! Jangan kabur!"

"Jelaskan ucapanmu, setan! Oh mimpi apa aku semalam.."

Umpatan dan pertanyaan beruntun dari Chanyeol dan Jongdae membuat Sehun semakin terbahak sedangkan sekretaris ketiganya hanya bisa melongok melihat bos-bos mereka melakukan sumpah serapah di pagi hari.

* * *

"Luu~ kau tak apa, kan? Si datar itu tidak mengapa-apakan mu, kan?" Jongin terus saja merengek di samping Luhan membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya.

"Kim Jongin, sekali lagi kau bertanya aku akan memplester bibir tebalmu itu!" ancam Luhan.

Bukannya takut, Jongin justru menganyun-ayunkan lengan kanan Luhan yang di genggamnya. "Ayolah, Lu aku kan hanya memastikan~"

Luhan menghela napas panjang dan melepas genggaman Jongin. Risih juga saat orang lain menggerak-gerakkan anggota tubuhmu seperti itu. "Dengarkan aku _ne_ Jonginie, Lulu tak apa. Sehun- _oppa_ tidak melalukan apapun pada Lulu. Jadi berhenti bertanya, _eo_? _Jebal_ , Lulu bosan mendengarnya."

Jongin menatap Luhan lekat sebelum mengangguk. Ia bisa melihat pancaran sesuatu di mata Luhan kala gadis itu meyakinkannya. Namun karena Luhan telah mengatakan bahwa tidak terjadi apapun, ia memutuskan untuk percaya. Toh selama ini Luhan tidak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Atau mungkin sekarang iya? Hmm author tak mau jawab~

Sejujurnya setelah menangis meraung-raung dan menceritakan pada sang _eomma_ , Luhan memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian _memalukan_ yang dialaminya dengan Sehun. _Eomma_ nya justru tertawa terbahak mendengar cerita Luhan membuat gadis itu merajuk luar biasa. Apalagi tadi pagi sang eomma tidak berhenti menggodanya dengan bertanya, _'Apakah kau akan bertemu dengannya lagi hari ini? Oh, eomma harap iya!'_

Semenjak itu Luhan bertekad untuk tidak pernah mengungkitnya pada orang lain. Rahasiakan, lupakan, dan kubur jauh-jauh adalah keputusan Luhan. Daripada ia menyesal lagi, bukan?

"Kau ada kelas kan lima belas menit lagi?" tanya Luhan pada Jongin setelah melirik jam tangan di pergelangannya.

" _Eo!_ Kau tak apa aku tinggal? Dimana sepupumu yang bawel itu? Kenapa belum muncul juga?" Jongin melirik ke kanan dan kiri mencari sosok familiar yang dikenalnya.

Luhan terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Ia telat bangun, aku sudah mengiriminya pesan tadi."

"Ck, selain berisik ternyata juga tukang tidur." Cibir Jongin membuat Luhan memukul lengan Jongin pelan.

" _Yah_ , dia itu sepupuku tahu! Lagipula aku juga tukang tidur, Jonginie."

Jongin yang gemas dengan muka cemberut Luhan memutuskan untuk mengacak rambutnya saja. " _Ne ne ne_ , kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu ya. Kabari aku jika sudah selesai."

Luhan mengangguk dan mengucapkan kalimat penyemangat sebelum berpisah. " _Fighting!_ "

* * *

"Xi Luhan!"

Panggilan bersuara keras itu menggema di lorong kampus membuat Luhan berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Gadis itu berbalik dan melihat seorang tengah berlari kearahnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekkie tidak perlu berteriak sekencang itu." tegur Luhan padanya.

Baekkie atau lengkapnya Byun Baekhyun yang merupakan sepupu Luhan ini mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli dan memilih menunjuk Luhan tepat di wajah. "Kau! Kenapa kau begitu susah ditemui, sih?"

Luhan mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti. "Aku berada di ruangan Prof. Lee. Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi pagi melalui pesan?"

Baekhyun menepuk keningnya mendengar pernyataan Luhan. "Astaga aku lupa! Hehehe," cengiran lebar kini menghiasi wajah imutnya. "Ah, tapi itu tidak penting! Ada sesuatu yang perlu kutunjukkan padamu sekarang. Ayo!" tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun menarik lengan Luhan dan berjalan menuju kantin Universitas Seoul.

Suasana kantin secara ajaib dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa padahal ini masih merupakan waktu liburan karena tahun ajaran baru dimulai sekitar empat bulan lagi. Namun semester pendek memang diselenggarakan di waktu ini, terutama untuk mahasiswa-mahasiswa seperti Jongin dan Baekhyun yang berada di tingkat akhir.

Luhan yang notabene baru menamatkan pendidikan sarjananya berniat melanjutkan studi masternya disini. Itulah mengapa ia menghabskan seharian di ruangan professor guna mendekati secara personal pembimbing masa depannya.

Baekhyun menggeret Luhan menuju meja di pinggir ruangan. Ia lalu merunduk dan berbisik semangat pada Luhan.

"Psst, kau lihat kerumunan di arah jam dua?"

Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya menuju arah yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Disana memang terdapat kerumunan mahasiswi yang entah melihati apa. Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kini gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya ditempat dan memekik bahagia membuat Luhan semakin bingung akan tingkah sepupunya tersebut. "Baekkie~ _neo gwaenchana_?"

Baekhyun mendelik melihat Luhan lalu kembali berbisik, "Ish kau ini. memangnya kau tidak lihat objek menyilaukan disana?"

Luhan menolehkan kembali kepalanya mencari sesuatu yang berkilau namun nihil. "Tidak ada yang berkilau. Kau bicara apa sih, Baek?"

Baekhyun yang kesal dengan kelambatan sepupu rusanya ini mendecak tak sabar dan menengokkan kepalanya kearah kerumunan tersebut.

"Itu Luhan ituu! Ya ampun aku tidak habis pikir bagaiman bisa kau tidak melihat orang setampan itu!" Kebahagiaan Baekhyun melihat sosok itu membuatnya lupa untuk berbisik dan malah semangat berteriak dengan suara melengkingnya.

Pekikan Baekhyun tertangkap telinga seseorang yang tengah duduk memainkan ponselnya di tangan kiri dan meminum bubble tea cokelat dengan tangan kanan. Satu buah _bubble tea_ rasa taro bertengger manis di meja depannya.

 _'_ _Luhan?'_ seketika saja orang tersebut mengangkat kepalanya dari layar ponsel dan menengok ke kanan dan kiri.

Sehun menemukan objek yang dicarinya selama satu jam ini saat mata elangnya menemukan binaran cemerlang mata rusa itu. Luhan terlihat terkejut begitu menyadari matanya beradu dengan milik Sehun dan semburat pink mulai menghiasi pipinya. Sehun mengulum senyum menyadari itu dan Luhan segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah biasa kembali.

 _'_ _Hmm, menarik.'_ Batin Sehun.

Dengan langkah pasti ia bergerak menuju Luhan tanpa sekalipun melepas tatapannya dari rusa mungilnya tersebut.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya begitu sampai di depan Luhan.

Sosok yang ditanya malah mengerjapkan mata beningnya berulang kali. "Eh, _oppa_ disini menemuiku?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku sudah bilang akan menjemputmu bukan?"

Luhan terkesiap mendengarnya dan dengan segera melirik kearah jam tangannya. "Aku pikir kau bercanda dan lagipula tadi pagi aku bilang akan pulang pukul 4, sekarang bahkan sudah pukul 5 lewat, _oppa_!"

Memang sebelum Luhan masuk keruangan Profesor Lee, ponselnya bergetar menampilkan nama Sehun disana. Awalnya Luhan tidak ingin mengangkatnya karena masih malu. Namun lari dari masalah bukanlah gaya Luhan sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Luhan. "Mengapa tidak menghubungiku?"

"Aku sudah menelponmu tapi tidak kau angkat. Dan aku sudah mengirimkan pesan." Jawab Sehun sambil lalu.

Luhan menepuk tangannya sendiri dan segera meraih ponselnya yang berada di ransel. Belasan panggilan tak terjawab dari Baekhyun, Jongin, dan satu dari Sehun. Tiga buah pesan dari Sehun juga terlihat disana.

1\. Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 4. Tunggu aku.

2\. Han, aku sudah sampai kutunggu di kantin. Oh, apa kau suka bubble tea?

3\. Jika sudah selesai kabari aku.

Dengan perlahan Luhan mendongak dan menyengir pada Sehun. " _Mian_ _oppa_ , aku men- _silent_ ponselku selama bertemu professor. Kau pasti menunggu lama."

Selama 25 tahun hidupnya, Sehun tidak pernah menunggu untuk orang lain. Ia tidak pernah mau repot-repot mengorbankan waktunya. Hei, waktu itu berharga. Tapi hari ini ia bahkan pulang lebih awal dari kantor dan segera menuju kampus tempat Luhan berada. Ia bahkan rela berdiam diri memainkan ponsel selama satu jam lamanya dikelilingi puluhan mahasiswi yang menatapnya tak berkedip.

 _'_ _Setelah dipikir-pikir kenapa aku mau melakukan ini ya?'_ monolog Sehun.

"Tak apa. Siap pulang sekarang?" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan yang disambut oleh si gadis dengan tundukan kepala untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. Sehun mengaitkan jari jemarinya pada Luhan. Rasanya sangat pas, membuat Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum. Ugh, ingin sekali Sehun memeluk Luhan detik ini juga.

"Err, Luhan?" suara seseorang membuat momen dunia milik berdua itu terinterupsi. Sehun menoleh kearah samping dimana seorang gadis dengan eye liner menatap ke arahnya malu-malu.

"Ah, _oppa._ Ini sepupuku." Luhan melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Sehun dan beranjak merangkul sang sepupu membuat Sehun merengut kecewa namun segera kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

Sehun menatap si sepupu pengganggu itu membuat yang ditatap salah tingkah. "Baekkie ini Sehun _-oppa_. Teman dari Suho _-oppa_ , kakaknya Jongin."

"Oh Sehun." Ucap Sehun cepat ingin segera menyudahi acara berkenalan ini dan kembali menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Byun Baekhyun _-imnida_." Ucap si gadis dengan wajah merah.

"Nah sekarang kita pulang?" Sehun kembali merentangkan tangannya kearah Luhan yang untungnya menerima sehingga Sehun bisa menariknya mendekat kembali padanya. Hal ini Sehun lakukan karena saat ini ia sudah melihat penampakan bocah pengganggu lainnya.

Detik berikutnya ia ingin sekali melempar _bubble tea_ vanilla untuk Luhan kearah bocah itu untuk menyumpal mulutnya. "Lu!"

Panggilan itu membuat Luhan menoleh dan melambai kearah si pemanggil. "Jongin!"

Kim Jongin dengan segera berlari menuju tempat Luhan dan menatap tak suka pada tangan Sehun yang menggenggam jari-jari Luhan. "Kau tidak menghubungiku kalau sudah selesai." Ucapnya pada Luhan.

"Hehe, aku lupa. Ponselku aku silent."

"Lalu untuk apa _hyung_ disini? Dan kenapa menggenggam tangan Luhan?" Jongin bertanya pada Sehun dan nada kesal jelas terdengar.

Sehun menunjukkan seringaiannya pada si bocah berkulit cokelat di depannya. Meskipun mereka terpaut tiga tahun tapi tinggi mereka setara. "Aku menjemput Luhan, _wae_?"

Jongin berdecih mendengarnya. "Cih, kan tidak perlu sampai menggenggamnya seperti itu. Memangnya Luhan akan lari apa?"

"Kenapa memangnya, kau cemburu?"

" _Ne!_ "

Jawaban Jongin membuat Baekhyun memekik sementara Luhan yang menjadi topic utama hanya memandang bingung kearah dua _namja_ di sampingnya.

Sehun kembali menyeringai setan saat mendengar jawaban Jongin. _'Bocah memang mudah sekali diperalat,'_ batinnya.

"Oh benarkah? Memangnya apa statusmu dengan Luhan sehingga kau bisa melarangku?"

Jongin mati kutu mendengar ucapan Sehun. Meskipun ia telah menyukai Luhan sejak pertama kali berkenalan dengan gadis itu yang berarti sudah tujuh tahun lamanya, ia tidak pernah mengungkapkannya pada Luhan. Ia takut mengalami penolakan sehingga memilih memendam rasanya dan setia menjadi sahabat Luhan.

Ingin sekali Sehun tertawa melihat ekspresi pias di wajah Jongin. Namun kesenangan itu lenyap karena Luhan bersuara di sampingnya.

"Jongin sudah bersamaku selama tujuh tahun, _oppa_. Dia bahkan lebih tahu aku dibanding diriku sendiri. Aku rasa ia punya hak untuk melarang." Ucap gadis bermata rusa itu dengan wajah polosnya. Kini giliran Jongin yang menyeringai membuat Sehun geram bukan kepalang.

 **kyaa chap baru~ haha aku niat sekali buat ini makanya updatenya kelewat cepat**

 **terimakasih pada BeibiEXOl yang sudah memberikan review! ^^ semoga chap ini sama menariknya yaa**

 **sekali lagi aku ucapkan, mohon reviewnya kakak2~**

 **sampai ketemu lagi di chap berikutnya!**


	5. Chapter 5

That girl!

Main cast : Luhan, Oh Sehun

Other cast : You'll find it.

Warning : cerita ini merupakan genderswitch yang murni berasal dari khayalan tingkat tinggi ku sendiri :v. jika ada kesamaan cerita dan alur, sungguh itu tidak disengajai. aku membuat ini murni atas kemandatan mengerjakan novel hingga memilih menulis ff berdasar cinta pada Luhan.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Apa satu ciri sifat yang selalu dimiliki seorang pemimpin? Terutama pemimpin perusahaan besar diusia belia seperti Oh Sehun? Jawabannya adalah cepat dalam mengambil solusi.

Seperti saat ini, saat posisinya diputar balik oleh kepolosan Luhan ia dengan cepat mengembalikan semua pada tempatnya lagi. Ketimbang menanggapi pandangan mencemooh _sahabat_ gadis disampingnya, lebih baik ia manfaatkan momen tersebut.

Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan dengan tangan kanannya membuat si gadis tercekat napasnya dan warna favorit Sehun bermunculan di pipi gembilnya. Halusnya kulit Luhan yang bagaikan bayi membuat Sehun menggerakkan ibu jarinya tanpa sadar untuk membelai pipi tersebut. Luhan sama sekali tidak memakai riasan di wajahnya dan Sehun semakin kagum akan kecantikan natural yang dimiliki si mungil.

"S-sehun.." dengan gugup Luhan mencicit menanggapi perlakuan Sehun. Ia bahkan lupa memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan _oppa_.

Sehun tersenyum tulus melihat reaksi Luhan. Telinganya terasa geli mendengar Luhan memanggil namanya langsung. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan menyuruh Luhan memanggilnya seperti itu terus.

"Han, pulang bersamaku sekarang, hm?" ucap Sehun begitu lembut yang membuat Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya begitu saja.

" _Kajja_ ," Sehun menarik perlahan tangan Luhan yang masih berada di genggamannya. Ia hanya mengangguk sekali kearah Baekhyun yang berdiri mematung dan melirik tajam kearah Jongin.

Jongin tidak bisa menghentikan karena secara langsung Luhan menyetujui ajakan Sehun. Ia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dan mendengus kasar berlalu dari tempat itu. Baekhyun yang tahu akan cinta terpendam Jongin menatap kepergian pria itu sedikit meringis, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada punggung sepupunya yang dibawa pergi pria bak pangeran itu.

 _'_ _Ugh aku harus menginterogasi rusa itu nanti!'_ tekadnya dalam hati.

* * *

Luhan yang belum sepenuhnya sadar hanya mengikuti langkah Sehun. Pikirannya kosong dan badannya terasa ringan. Tapi jantungnya berpacu tidak karuan membuatnya mengerenyit bingung. Rasa hangat yang menjalar di dirinya bersumber dari satu titik, tautan tangannya dengan si pria pucat di sebelahnya. Penasaran, Luhan memilih mengeratkan tautan itu. Rasanya luar biasa, berbeda dengan ketika ia melakukannya dengan Jongin.

Sehun yang merasa tangannya diremas melirik melihat si pelaku. Luhan terlihat berpikir keras terbukti dari kerutan di dahinya. Matanya menatap tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Sehun begitu serius. Sehun yang penasaran menggerakkan telunjuknya ke dahi Luhan berusaha menghilangkan kerutan itu.

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?"

" _Oppa_ ini nyaman." Jawab Luhan dengan muka polosnya.

"Apanya?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Genggaman tangan _oppa_ , hehehe. Rasanya berbeda dengan ketika Jongin menggenggamku."

Jawaban Luhan yang disertai kekehan itu membuat Sehun tertegun. Mungkin muka polosnya, mungkin juga kekehan itu, atau mungkin memang ini keingin alam bawah Sehun karena entah keberanian darimana, lengannya terangkat melingkupi si gadis. Bau harum bayi menyapa indera penciuman Sehun yang kini berada di pucuk kepala Luhan. Ia semakin melesakkan hidungnya ke rambut tersebut dan menghirup dalam. Bagaimana mungkin ada gadis berusia 22 tahun yang harum bagaikan bayi seperti ini?

Luhan yang terkejut berusaha melepaskan dirinya di detik kelima namun Sehun menahannya. "Sehun. Mulai sekarang panggil aku Sehun, _ne_?" ucapan Sehun menghentikan pergerakan Luhan.

" _Wae?_ " suara Luhan teredam di dada bidang Sehun.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya suka mendengarnya."

Jika bukan akibat terhalangi rengkuhan, Sehun sudah pasti bisa melihat wajah Luhan yang merah sempurna sekarang. Luhan hanya bisa menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. Ia tidak yakin suaranya dapat keluar disaat seperti ini.

Sehun terkekeh dan secara tak rela melepas pelukannya. Ia menyadari matahari sudah semakin tenggelam membuat suasana semakin redup. Ditatapnya si gadis yang masih menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Ayo, hari sudah semakin malam. Aku tidak ingin kau terlambat pulang."

" _Ne, oppa_ ," lirih Luhan membuat kaki Sehun tidak jadi melangkah.

"Ulangi," titah Sehun membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ugh, bisakah kau tidak melakukannya Luhan? Sehun sampai tidak berani bergerak karena takut menyerangmu.

" _Ne_ , S-sehun. _Kajja!_ " seru Luhan sambil menarik Sehun dan berjalan duluan. Ia tidak ingin Sehun melihat ekspresinya saat ini. Sayang sekali Lu _deer_ , Sehun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas yang menghasilkan senyuman lebar di wajahnya sekarang.

* * *

From : Sehun ^^

 _Han, aku akan pergi ke NY selama beberapa hari untuk urusan bisnis. Jangan rindu padaku ya? Biar aku yang melakukan itu padamu. Jangan pulang malam-malam jika berpergian. Semangat belajar!_

Luhan tersenyum sendiri membaca pesan Sehun tanpa sadar membuat _appa_ nya menatap bingung padanya. "Lulu, apa ada sesuatu yang lucu?"

"E-eh, _a-aniya appa_ hehe," Luhan dengan segera menyuapkan kembali nasi pada mulutnya menyamarkan bibirnya yang masih melengkung ke atas itu.

"Lulu kita sedang di dekati _namja_ , _yeobo~_ " _Eomma_ Luhan mengelus lengan suaminya sambil melirik jahil pada Luhan yang tengah tersedak.

" _Namja?_ Jongin maksudmu?" Tn. Xi menatap istrinya yang mengendikkan bahunya.

"Sepertinya bukan, Jongin kan mengendarai motor. _Namja_ itu mengendarai mobil, benar kan Lulu?"

Luhan segera bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku sudah selesai, terimakasih untuk sarapannya _eomma_."

Dengan secepat kilat ia meraih ranselnya dan berlari menuju pintu. "Lulu pergi dulu!" serunya di ambang pintu.

Orangtuanya yang melihat bagaimana salah tingkahnya putrinya hanya terkikik geli di meja makan. "Sepertinya putri kita sudah besar ya, _yeobo_?" ucap _appa_ Luhan.

" _Ne_.. Ah, aku harap Luhan segera menikah. Bayi kita itu terus saja belajar, kapan bertemu jodohnya?" ucap sang _eomma_ membuat suaminya tertawa.

* * *

Perginya Sehun langsung dimanfaatkan oleh Chanyeol. Begitu mengetahui sahabat albinonya itu perlu bertemu dengan rekanan bisnis di NY selama beberapa hari membuatnya melontarkan begitu banyak alasan menolak ikut. Alhasil, kali ini Sehun dan Jongdae yang akan pergi.

'Kau yakin flu-mu tidak perlu di periksa ke rumah sakit, Yeol?' tanya Sehun pagi ini melalui telepon.

'Aku sudah menelepon dokter Im untuk datang dan memeriksaku, Sehun-ah. Aku rasa _bedrest_ beberapa hari dapat menyembuhkannya.' Kilah Chanyeol. Kalau Sehun tahu bahwa saat ini Chanyeol tengah menutup hidungnya dengan handuk dan menaruh cincangan bawang merah di depan matanya yang membuatnya menangis pasti Sehun akan membunuhnya karena kabur dari kewajibannya.

'Baiklah. Ini Jongdae ingin berbicara." Terdengar bahwa ponsel Sehun berpindah tempat dan kali ini suara si kotak yang terdengar.

'Kau sakit, Yeol?'

' _Eo_. Kau tak percaya?' Chanyeol agak was-was juga ditembak seperti itu oleh Jongdae.

'Hmm sejujurnya tidak, tapi suaramu memang aneh. Baiklah, istirahat yang baik kami pergi dulu.' Jongdae memang ragu bahwa sahabat tiangnya itu bisa menderita flu parah. Seingatnya semalam saat mereka bertiga menghabiskan makan malam bersama, Chanyeol masih sehat bugar. Terlebih lagi semenjak tiga hari yang lalu setelah Sehun mengumumkan akan pergi, Chanyeol selalu mencari alasan mangkir. Tapi setelah mendengar suara serak si tiang, Jongdae sedikit percaya juga.

Begitu panggilan berakhir, Chanyeol menghela napas lega. Gila memang bagaimana niatnya ia melakukan ini semua demi mengelabui kedua temannya. Tapi begitu mengingat senyuman manis Luhan yang terus berbayang membuat ia terkikik geli sendiri.

 _'_ _Hah, kira-kira sedang apa yah, Luhannie?'_ ingin sekali Chanyeol menghubungi gadis mungil itu namun mengingat kedua sahabatnya belum _take-off_ ribuan kilometer dari Seoul membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Bisa-bisa Sehun batal terbang kalau tahu Chanyeol berniat mengajak Luhan kencan selama dirinya pergi.

 _'_ _Ya lebih baik hari ini aku habiskan dengan tidur, besok baru mengajak Luhannie kencan~'_ tekad Chanyeol sebelum merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. Tersenyum sangat lebar khas Park Chanyeol.

* * *

Hari ini Luhan bertekad berkebun membantu sang _eomma_. Ia sudah berpakaian kasual dengan kaos ukuran jumbo berwarna biru langit dan celana pendek berwarna putih. Rambut cokelat madunya ia buat menjadi kepangan dua. Sungguh manis seperti anak kecil.

Ia baru saja keluar dari pintu rumah menuju kebun ketika sebuah BMW merah melipir di depan rumahnya. Tidak berapa lama, sosok tampan keluar dengan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Park Chanyeol menyengir lebar saat matanya beradu dengan binar milik Luhan.

"Chanyeol _-oppa_?" Luhan mengerenyit bingung melihat sosok pria itu berdiri di rumahnya pada pukul delapan pagi. Bukankah Chanyeol seharusnya berada di kantor?

" _Annyeong_ Luhannie~" sapa Chanyeol.

" _Oppa_ kenapa ada disini?" Luhan berjalan mendekat dan membukakan pintu pagar rumahnya mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk.

"Aku sedang libur, hehehe."

Luhan membentuk huruf o kecil dengan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Meskipun ia bingung tapi biarlah ia bukan seseorang yang akan bertanya mendalam.

"Kau sibuk hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Luhan menggembungkan sebelah pipinya bergantian. Hal ini akan spontan Luhan lakukan saat ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Hmm.. niatnya hari ini aku akan berkebun. Memangnya kenapa _oppa_ bertanya?"

Chanyeol sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban gadis di depannya tapi tak apalah, ia tidak akan menyerah. "Aku berniat mengajakmu pergi, kau mau? Aku jarang sekali dapat liburan dan kali ini aku benar-benar ingin menikmatinya, bagaimana? Apa kau mau menemaniku?"

Luhan tertawa canggung, bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan tidak jika raut wajah Chanyeol saat ini sudah seperti anak anjing yang begitu memohon. Hah, mungkin acara berkebunnya harus di tunda dahulu. "Eung, kalau begitu aku ganti pakaian dulu, _ne_?"

Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara dan berseru senang membuat Luhan terkekeh. Sebenarnya umur Chanyeol itu berapa? Saat sedang terkekeh itulah ia melihat sosok seseorang yang berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya.

"Baekkie!"

Baekhyun yang masih menatap kagum pada mobil mewah di depan rumah sepupunya akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya. Jika waktu itu ia melihat pangeran es menjemput Luhan, maka hari ini Baekhyun melihat pangeran lainnya berdiri di samping sepupunya. Bibir mungilnya menganga lebar menatap sosok ini.

Luhan terkikik melihat respon Baekhyun, "Sini Baekkie, aku kenalkan," Luhan berlari menghampiri Baekhyun dan menariknya ke depan Chanyeol. "Nah, Chanyeol _-oppa_. Ini sepupuku, Byun Baekhyun. Dia cantik kan?"

Chanyeol yakin sekali keluarga Luhan pastilah memiliki gen yang bagus. Jika Luhan adalah sosok gadis polos nan menggemaskan seperti anak-anak, sepupunya yang berdiri di depan Chanyeol ini adalah sosok yang ia yakin lebih dewasa. Jangan tanyakan rupanya, gadis itu sangat manis. Rambut lurusnya berwarna cokelat gelap dan jatuh indah sepanjang bahu. Bibirnya berwarna pink mengkilap seperti permen apalagi dengan _eye liner_ yang menghiasi mata imut itu. Riasan sederhana yang berdampak luar biasa pada muka mungilnya.

" _Annyeong_ , aku Park Chanyeol."

Luhan perlu menyikut sepupunya sekali untuk membangunkannya dari keterpesonaannya. Dengan tergagap Baekhyun meraih jabatan tangan Chanyeol. "A-annyeong, B-byun Baekhyun, sepupu Luhan."

Jabat tangan itu berlangsung begitu lama membuat Luhan terbengong menatap keduanya. Dengan otak polosnya, ia malah memindahkan tubuh Baekhyun agar beringsut mendekat kearah Chanyeol. "Nah sekarang kalian bisa bergandengan tanpa pegal, hehe."

Sontak saja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merona malu dan mulai salah tingkah. "Eum.. Baekkie, _oppa_ , Lulu ganti baju dulu, tunggu disini saja _ne_? Baekkie, ikut kami pergi saja, _eo_? Chanyeol _-oppa_ mau mengajak kita pergi." lanjut Luhan membuat Baekhyun membelalakan mata mungilnya.

Belum sempat ia merespon, Luhan sudah berlalu masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan ia berdua dengan pangeran yang bahkan masih menggenggam tangannya. Ugh, dasar rusa polos Baekkie kan malu~ Sesekali sepupunya itu perlu digigit saking menggemaskannya. Hati-hati, Baek bisa diamuk Sehun, ups.

 **Ciee Baekhyun~ hahaha**

 **Aku malah memunculkan chanbaek disini, biar seru XD**

 **Sesuai saran dari MayHudza, aku merubah summary dengan menambahkan caption Hunhan! hehe terimakasih yaa**

 **Semoga chap ini bisa tetap menghibur dan tak lupa kuucapkan mohon reviewnya kakak2 ^^**

 **See you soon! *like really soon :v**


	6. Chapter 6

That girl!

Main cast : Luhan, Oh Sehun

Other cast : You'll find it.

Warning : cerita ini merupakan genderswitch yang murni berasal dari khayalan tingkat tinggi ku sendiri :v. jika ada kesamaan cerita dan alur, sungguh itu tidak disengajai. aku membuat ini murni atas kemandatan mengerjakan novel hingga memilih menulis ff berdasar cinta pada Luhan.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Seharusnya Chanyeol kecewa karena rencana kencannya dengan Luhan yang sudah ia rancang sedemikian rupa kini gagal menjadi pergi bertiga dengan sepupu Luhan, Baekhyun. Namun nyatanya Chanyeol begitu menikmati jalan-jalan mereka hari ini. Ia bahkan bersyukur sekali pada Tuhan karena membiarkan dirinya bertemu Luhan hari ini sehingga dapat berkenalan dengan Baekhyun. Apa jadinya jika ia mengajak Luhan kemarin atau besok?

Mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh bersama di taman bermain. Mencoba berbagai wahana dan berfoto begitu banyak hingga matahari tenggelam dan bintang-bintang menyapa baru Chanyeol mengantarkan Luhan dan Baekhyun pulang. Saking bahagianya, Chanyeol sampai lupa dengan rencana _Mari mengajak kencan Luhan secara diam-diam_ dan berakhir mem- _posting_ foto-fotonya dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun ke akun sosialnya malam itu. Terlebih lagi tulisan yang menyertai foto-foto tersebut adalah : _Kencan bertiga dengan Luhannie dan Baekkie 3_

Puas dengan karyanya, Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya dan pergi ke alam mimpi dengan cengiran lebar, tidak sadar bahwa beribu kilometer di seberang benua sana bahaya sedang mengintai. Dua orang pria yang baru saja ingin memulai harinya melihat hal tersebut. Respon keduanya jelas berbeda. Namun kesimpulannya sama, menghabisi sahabat mereka yang bernama Park Chanyeol. _Namja_ pertama merespon dengan wajah terperangah yang berangsur berubah datar seakan berkata 'Firasatku benar'. Sedangkan _namja_ kedua dengan kejamnya membanting ponsel ditangannya ke lantai hingga tak berbentuk lalu menoleh pada asistennya yang _shock_ dengan wajah datar namun sarat aura membunuh.

"Pesankan tiket ke Korea, sekarang."

* * *

 _Tingtingting! Brak!_

Bunyi terbukanya _passcode_ dan gebrakan keras di pintu apartemennya membuat Chanyeol yang tengah bersantai di ruang tengah terlonjak kaget. Matanya seakan mau lompat dari tempatnya melihat sosok yang tengah berjalan menuju kearahnya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana orang ini tahu _passcode_ apartemennya. Benar-benar tidak patut diremehkan sosoknya.

" _A-annyeong?_ " dengan tergagap dan cengiran tak berdosa, ia menyapa orang tersebut namun malah dibalas dengan decihan keras.

" _Annyeong?_ _You gotta be kidding."_ Sehun mengambil langkah lebar menuju tempat Chanyeol berdiri namun Chanyeol langsung melompat mundur dengan tangan terentang ke depan.

"Wow, _calm down_ Sehun-ah. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, _eo_?"

Sehun bahkan tak sudi menyeringai melihat raut panic Chanyeol. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi dengan foto-foto Chanyeol tengah merangkul pundak Luhan atau mereka melakukan pose tertawa bersama yang membuat tangannya gatal ingin merobek mulut Chanyeol agar tidak bisa menyengir bodoh lagi dengan Luhan _nya_ − _wait_ , sejak kapan imbuhan kepemilikan ini ada, Hun?

Penerbangan 24 jam total yang meremukkan badan bahkan tidak Sehun rasakan. _Hell_! Ia baru saja sampai di NY dan dalam perjalanan menuju perusahaan merger saat membuka ponselnya dan melihat foto itu. Tanpa pikir panjang ia membatalkan pertemuan dan memilih menaiki pesawat menuju Korea pertama yang di dapatkannya dan menempuh 12 jam lagi. Semua ini karena makhluk bernama Park Chanyeol!

"Oh Sehun! Sehun-ah! Ingat aku ini sahabatmu!" Chanyeol memekik menyadari dirinya terpojok dan ekspresi Sehun tidak main-main. Ia sungguhan akan membuat wajah Chanyeol babak belur.

" _Yah_!" sebelum bisa menghindar, Sehun dengan sigap meraih kerah baju Chanyeol dan mengirimkan satu pukulan telak di rahang kiri Chanyeol.

Cipratan darah memuncrat sebagai akibat dari hantaman itu menghiasi karpet milik Chanyeol. Namun sebelum Sehun melayangkan pukulan berikutnya, Jongdae menggenggam kepalan tangan Sehun.

" _Geumanhae_ , Hun." Bujuknya seraya menahan sekuat tenaga agar ayunan tangan Sehun tertahan. "Aku rasa ia sudah mendapatkan maksud kita. Ya kan, Yeol?"

Chanyeol yang mendengar kalimat Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Sedikit pusing merambat ke kepalanya akibat pergerakan tiba-tiba itu namun segera ia tahan. Selamat dari Sehun adalah hal utama.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuh Chanyeol ke atas sofa dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri frustasi. Ia lalu mengurut pangkal hidungnya berusaha menetralkan sakit kepala yang mendera. Setelah sakit itu mereda, Sehun lalu menatap nyalang kearah Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan tatapan sendu dari si tiang.

" _Jalmeotessoyo_. Maafkan aku.. Maaf karena telah berbohong, maaf karena telah melalaikan tugasku sebagai wakil direktur, maaf karena pasti kau tidak jadi membuat kesepakatan bisnis dengan pihak US, dan maaf karena semuanya terjadi akibat keegoisanku yang ingin pergi berkencan dengan Luhan… aku sungguh menyesal Sehun-ah, Jongdae-ya…"

Jongdae menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol dan menghelas napas lelah. Mungkin benar ucapan Chanyeol saat itu, persahabatan ini bisa putus karena mereka menyukai orang yang sama. Tapi bukankah Sehun bilang ia tidak suka pada Luhan? Hah, pepatah mengenai gajah di pelupuk mata tidak terlihat adalah gambaran yang pas untuk Sehun.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab. Buat pihak US bersedia bertemu kita kembali." Ujar Jongdae pada Chanyeol tanpa melihat kearahnya.

" _Ne_ , aku akan bertanggung jawab!" seru Chanyeol langsung. "Aku akan mengusahakan sekuat tenaga!"

Sehun yang mendengar jawaban Chanyeol kini mengangguk dan ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya disisi satunya hingga kini Chanyeol berada di tengah. Sebenci apapun ia pada Chanyeol, toh mereka tetap sahabat. Ia sedikit−sangat sedikit mungkin 0.0001%−memahami keegoisan Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun mereka bertiga adalah pria di usia keemasan yang pasti segala ketamakan dan kesombongan diri merasa dunia di genggaman tengah mereka rasakan. Namun dengan pasti ia akan menginterogasi Chanyeol tentang apa saja yang telah ia lakukan bersama Luhan. Nanti, ya nanti.

"Jika kau gagal segera hubungi ayahmu," ucap Sehun dengan mata tertutup. Kelelahan kini mulai merasukinya.

"Eh? _Waeyo?_ Kau tahu tidak satupun dari kita yang bersedia meminta tolong pada ayah kita masing-masing." Chanyeol mengerenyit menatap Sehun.

"Kau akan kupecat." Jawab Sehun tak berdosa membuat Chanyeol menganga lebar. "H-hun.. kau bercanda kan? Kita sudah janji tidak ada kata pemecatan diantara kita bertiga!"

"Ck, _shikeuro_! Diamlah sebelum aku kembali menghajarmu." Ancaman Sehun sukses membuat Chanyeol bungkam. Ia melirik kearah Jongdae yang telah mendengkur pelan tanda tertidur lalu matanya dipindahkan kearah si iblis albino yang ajaibnya juga telah bernapas teratur. Kedua sahabatnya benar-benar telah tertidur tidak elitnya disampingnya saat ini meninggal Chanyeol yang masih merasa bersalah dan gusar di saat bersamaan.

 _'_ _Huhu Tuhan… bagaimana nasibku..'_ ratap Chanyeol pasrah.

* * *

Semenjak insiden mendamprat Chanyeol yang lalu, baik Sehun, Jongdae, dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bermain fair. Tidak ada lagi alasan sembunyi-sembunyi demi menghabiskan waktu bersama Luhan. Tapi sayangnya sebelum itu terjadi, kini si gadis yang menjadi incaran pria-pria tampan itu seolah ditelan Bumi. Telepon maupun pesan yang dikirimkan ketiganya belum satupun yang dibalas oleh Luhan. Ponselnya tidak aktif. Hal ini berdampak pada kerisauan ketiganya terutama albino es kita, Sehun.

Pasalnya, ia sudah merasa _ingin_ sekali bertemu Luhan yang sudah hampir seminggu tidak ada kontak. Rindu? Hmm, Sehun merasa ia tidak merindukan Luhan. Ia selalu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau keinginan bertemu ini adalah hal wajar karena ia merasa _tertarik_ pada Luhan. Perlu digaris bawahi bahwa Sehun hanya merasa tertarik dan tidak lebih. Kadang seorang jenius pun bisa berubah jadi bodoh, kan?

Ingin sekali Sehun mendatangi rumah Luhan langsung namun ia merasa enggan. Bagaimana jika Luhan tidak ada? Lantas apa yang harus Sehun lakukan? Ia juga sempat berpikir untuk pergi ke Universitas Seoul guna mencari Luhan. Tapi harus kemana ia mencari? Tempat itu kan luas. Lagipula jika harus menunggu kembali di kantin, ia yakin hal itu akan sia-sia karena belum tentu Luhan ada disana, gadis itu kan belum resmi jadi mahasiswa. Bagaimana dengan perpustakaan nasional? Hampir tiga hari berturut-turut Sehun kesana. Ia bahkan sampai menyuruh petugas perpustakaan menghubunginya jika melihat gadis berciri-ciri seperti Luhan namun nyatanya sampai hari ini belum ada telepon yang masuk.

Tanpa sadar Sehun menghela napas dan memilih memandangi foto Luhan yang ada di ponselnya. Benar, itu foto Luhan saat pergi berkencan dengan Chanyeol. Bedanya adalah wajah Chanyeol dan sepupu Luhan telah Sehun hilangkan hingga kini hanya wajah gadis mungilnya yang terlihat. Ia mengusap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan sendu.

 _'_ _Neo eodiga, Hannie?'_ Dalam lubuk hati Sehun, ia telah memanggil Luhan dengan panggilan tersebut semenjak ia tau nama gadis itu. Namun ia tidak pernah mengungkapkannya. Sehun terlalu gengsi, lagipula ia tidak mau mengumbarnya di depan orang lain. Baginya, hanya ia yang boleh memanggil Luhan dengan seperti itu.

Ketukan di pintu ruang kerjanya membuat Sehun menoleh. Kepala kotak Jongdae adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya. Tumben sekali sahabatnya ini menyengir begitu lebar seperti Chanyeol. Jongdae terlihat terlalu bahagia membuat Sehun sedikit risih. _Ada apa dengannya?_

"Sehun-ah," mulai Jongdae lalu berdeham sekali, "Aku baru mendapatkan telepon dari Luhan. Dan sekarang aku mengajaknya jalan."

Mata elang Sehun berkilat mendengar nama Luhan disebut Jongdae. Apa tadi katanya? Luhan menelepon Jongdae? Mengapa Luhan tidak meneleponnya juga? Dan apa-apaan itu, Jongdae ingin mengajak gadis _nya_ jalan sekarang?

Sehun tidak bergeming membuat Jongdae tersenyum kecil. Tentu saja ia sudah mengira sahabatnya yang satu ini akan tidak merespon apapun. Sehun kan memang datar seperti dinding. Tapi aura dingin yang tiba-tiba merambat di dalam ruangan membuat Jongdae sedikit bergidik.

"Nah, aku sudah memberitahumu dan sudah menelepon Chanyeol mengenai hal ini. Sesuai kesepakatan, izinkan aku menghabiskan waktu dengan Luhan, oke?" Jongdae bersiap berbalik kembali menuju pintu ketika Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Dia.. baik?"

Hanya itu yang berhasil Sehun ucapkan. Begitu banyak pertanyaan di pikirannya namun satu yang meluncur keluar, ia mengkhawatirkan gadis rusa itu.

"Eum, ternyata seminggu ini ia sibuk mengerjakan _paper_ untuk bahan konferensi dan mendekam di kamarnya. Itulah yang ia bilang ketika aku meneleponnya tadi dan beruntungnya ia angkat."

Sedikit kelegaan hinggap di hati Sehun. Ternyata itu jawabannya. Sehun mengulum senyum menyadari si gadis mungil itu memang tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari soal akademis. Ia jadi penasaran apakah _paper_ Luhan telah selesai dan konferensi apa yang ingin diikuti gadis itu. Ugh, segala hal tentang Luhan membuat Sehun selalu ingin tahu dan merubahnya menjadi tipe peduli.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan? Kau bisa meneleponnya sekarang. Aku rasa ia sudah kembali mengaktifkan ponselnya." Ucapan final Jongdae sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu membuat Sehun menatap ponsel di mejanya begitu lekat.

Haruskah ia menelepon Luhan? Sehun rasa itu bukan hal bagus. Mengapa? Karena setelah mendengar suaranya Sehun yakin ia justru menginginkan lebih. Tidak tahan dengan pikiran-pikiran kotornya sendiri mengenai Jongdae yang bersama Luhan, Sehun meraih kunci mobilnya.

' _Aku hanya akan mengikuti. Ya, aku tidak akan mengganggu. Aku bersikap adil. Hanya mengamati dari jauh.'_

* * *

Jongdae sudah berdiri menyender pada mobilnya di depan rumah Luhan menunggu gadis itu keluar. Mereka janjian untuk makan malam bersama dan Jongdae sudah memikirkan berbagai restoran romantis yang ingin ia kunjungi. Namun kemudia ia tersenyum menyadari mungkin Luhan bukan tipe gadis yang suka ke restoran seperti itu. Biar nanti ia tanyakan langsung pada Luhan pikirnya.

Tak berapa lama seorang gadis keluar dan tersenyum manis kearah Jongdae. Luhan memakai pakaian kesehariannya, kemeja flannel merah tidak terkancing yang melapisi kaos putih polos serta jins hitam dan sneakers putihnya. Rambut cokelat madunya dibiarkan tergerai dengan bando hitam berpita merah sebagai penghias membuat kesederhanaannya begitu apik dan manis.

"Maaf _oppa_ aku baru selesai mandi," ucap Luhan begitu tiba di depan Jongdae.

" _Gwaenchana_ aku juga baru tiba." Jongdae membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan yang membuat gadis itu tersenyum.

"Jadi kita mau kemana _oppa_?" tanya Luhan begitu mobil Jongdae meluncur berjalan.

Jongdae bergumam berpikir, "Kau lebih suka makanan eropa atau asia _?_ "

Luhan tanpa ragu malah menjawab, "Aku suka makanan korea! Hehehe. Tapi sejujurnya _chinese food_ adalah favoritku, bagaimanapun kan aku setengah china."

Jongdae mengusak rambut Luhan mendengar jawaban si gadis. "Baiklah kita ke _Chinatown_ di wilayah Junggu saja, _eotte_?"

Luhan mengangguk semangat sebagai balasan dan mulutnya seketika berair memikirkan makanan. Namun saat melihat Jongdae yang mengemudi itu Luhan teringat sesuatu. Tepatnya seseorang. Ia lupa kapan terakhir dirinya melihat Sehun, ya?

Tanpa sadar ia meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan suatu pesan. Setelah tombol send tertekan itulah Luhan baru sadar, _'Ya ampun, apa yang aku lakukan?'_

Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri panik dan wajahnya tiba-tiba saja terasa panas. Memikirkan keteledorannya ini membuat Luhan malu sendiri. Jongdae yang menyadari kegelisahan Luhan menoleh saat lampu merah.

"Luhan-ah, apa ada sesuatu?"

Luhan tersentak merasakan Jongdae menyentuh tangannya yang ternyata menggenggam erat ponselnya sendiri. "A-ahaha, tidak ada _oppa_. A-aku hanya lapar." Kilah Luhan sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Jinjja?" tanya Jongdae lagi memastikan membuat Luhan menggangguk mantap.

Jongdae mengelus sekali tangan Luhan sebelum melepasnya dan kembali menjalankan mobil karena lampu sudah berubah hijau. Dari kaca spion ia bisa melihat sedikit kekacauan dan mendengar samar suara ribut namun memilih tidak begitu peduli.

Luhan mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia memutuskan mengantongi kembali ponselnya. Ya sudahlah, sudah terjadi. Lagipula waktu tidak bisa di putar dan pesan tersebut sudah dikirim. Luhan pikir ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ini sekarang karena toh Sehun sedang berada di benua lain, bukan? Kemungkinan besar pesan itu dibaca juga masih lama mengingat saat ini masih pagi di US yang berarti Sehun sedang sibuk-sibuknya. _You don't know, deer.. you don't know._

* * *

Sehun tengah mencengkram erat kemudi mobilnya ketika sosok itu memenuhi penglihatannya. Jika ia tidak mengontrol dirinya, mungkin saat ini juga ia akan berlari dan merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Samar harum bayi yang selalu menguar dari Luhan dan terekam di otak Sehun membuatnya ingin menghirupnya kembali.

' _Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini Oh Sehun.'_ Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Senyuman Luhan yang bisa ia lihat membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya sendiri tanpa sadar. Namun ketika sadar senyuman itu tidak tertuju padanya, Sehun merasakan nyeri asing di dadanya. Melihat mobil Jongdae yang telah berjalan membuat Sehun segera mengikuti dengan jarak aman. Ia agak mengagumi diri sendiri yang dengan pintarnya mengunjungi rental mobil dan meminjam sebuah Volvo hitam untuk mengikuti Jongdae dan Luhan.

Kecemasan mengenai apa saja yang sudah di rencanakan Jongdae untuk Luhan terbuyarkan kala ponselnya bergetar. Dengan enggan ia melirik kearah layarnya yang justru membuatnya terbelalak. Nama Luhan terpampang dan ia segera membuka pesan gadis itu.

From : _Xi Hannie_

 _Annyeong Sehunnie! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kapan kau pulang?_

Cengiran idiot yang biasa terlihat di wajah Chanyeol kini tercetak jelas di wajah Sehun. _Namja_ yang biasanya dingin tanpa ekspresi itu sekarang tengah menyengir begitu lebar hanya karena sebuah pesan. Pesan dari gadis yang pernah menyelamatkannya. Gadis yang memenuhi pikirannya. Gadis yang dicarinya sampai meneliti setiap wajah perempuan berambut cokelat madu yang berada di Beijing. Gadis yang punya mata bening berbinar yang selalu mampu membuat Sehun terpana. Gadis polos yang senyumannya menular dan melelehkan es di hati Sehun.

Ah, kini Sehun menyadari ia tidak hanya tertarik pada Luhan. Ia menyukai Luhan, ugh ia _sangat_ menyukai seorang Xi Luhan. Kebahagiaannya sampai membuat Sehun tidak menyadari lampu yang telah berubah menjadi hijau dan antrian mobil dibelakangnya telah mengeluarkan klakson bersahutan yang memekakkan telinga.

Ia bahkan tidak sedikitpun merasa terganggu dengan umpatan demi umpatan para pengendara mobil lainnya dan tetap tersenyum saat menjalankan mobilnya mengikuti Mercedes putih milik Jongdae. Luhannya menghubunginya. Luhannya memikirkannya saat ia sedang bersama pria lain. Luhan _nya_..

Hmm, kini seorang Oh Sehun bertekad membuat imbuhan kepemilikan itu nyata. Ia akan membuat Luhan menjadi miliknya.

' _Milik Oh Sehun seorang.'_ Seringaian licik khas Sehun menghiasi wajah tampannya.

 **Huahaha aku mengetik ini dengan wajah idiot di temani bubble tea cokelat!**

 **Sepertinya memang aku sangat niat sehingga updatenya benar2 cepat, kkk~**

 **Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah me-review! Sungguh kalian membuatku begitu bahagia semoga chap ini bisa memenuhi harapan kalian yaa**

 **Mohon reviewnya lagi kakak2, juseyo~**

 **See you soon!**


End file.
